High school diaries
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Three girls of common appearance... three different, but common personalities... three wielders of uncommon powers. Abandoned by their families and the rest of the world, can they find sanctuary among those like them? Will Sweet Amoris High prove to be their heaven or their hell? Rated M for certain chapters. Leigh/OC – Castiel/OC – Nathaniel/OC.
1. Author's note

This is the only note I wish to make at the beginning of this story. As you'll probably notice from the very first chapter, I altered the chars a bit... meaning that they're not human anymore – except for Alexy and Armin. So here's a list of the chars and their respective races.

Nathaniel – angel;

Castiel – demon;

Leigh – pureblood vampire;

Dimitri – common vampire;

Lysander – dragon/human hybrid;

Jade – elf;

Ken – werewolf;

Dakota - merman;

Melody - banshee;

Alexy – human, illusions;

Armin – human, technology;

Amber – fallen angel;

Li – female inu-youkai;

Charlotte – harpy;

Iris – fairy;

Rosalia – ghost;

Principal (Lulu Snodgrass) – witch;

The following four characters are the OCs which will appear in this story. The Jotun is also the only character I have yet to find a satisfying picture for, which is why he doesn't appear in the album.

The Jotun (Duran) – elf/demon hybrid;

Alicia (Leigh's lover) – human, elemental mage - turned into a vampire;

Crystal (Castiel's lover) – human, telekinesis;

Ariel (Nathaniel's lover) – human/angel hybrid (or Nephilim).

Well that's about it for the chars. **Enjoy the story! :D**


	2. Sweet Amoris High

Soooo here's the first chapter. I promise, you don't have to be a fan of this game or a player, to enjoy this fic. Just give it a try and review as always, to let me know how much you LURVE it x3 Or how much you don't like it, for that matter xD Please note, for those who know the game as well as for those who don't know it, that the name I gave to the principal - Lulu Snodgrass - is my own creation. So far I haven't found a name of hers in the game.

Now enjoy and review! :D

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**1. Sweet Amoris High**

With a screech, the car pulled in front of an imposing gate, while Alicia blinked at the sheer luxury of the garden and buildings that stood beyond the simple concrete wall.

"Well what are you waiting for?" the female driver asked harshly.

Startled at that voice, the girl reached for the two bags containing her clothes and other belongings. Without a word she got out of the car that now sped away. She'd never expected her own mother to want to get rid of her like that... then again she'd never expected to be left in such a place either. All she knew was that she was different from other kids... and all she knew of that place was that it was a high school for people like her. Taking a deep breath she finally stepped through the open gates, her eyes darting about as if she was expecting someone or something to jump at her at any moment.

The first thing she was likely to see? A pointy eared boy with forest green hair and dressed in denim overalls with a red and black plaid shirt, crouched and cheerfully whistling as he planted a young tree. When his sharp ears caught a sound, he raised his head and turned to see... a rather cute girl. Slightly smiling, he raised his dirty glove, waving to her.

"Oi! Welcome!"

Blinking at the sight, Alicia moved a lock of hair behind her ear, slightly blushing at his smile.

"Um... h-hello... uh do you know where I... I could find Mrs... Snodgrass?"

It wasn't odd for her to get flustered in front of a cute guy, but that one was definitely too cute to be human. It was only after that thought that she finally noticed his ears, which convinced her she'd been right. After the girl's question, he gestured her to wait a second, finishing the planting and watering it with a nearby container. Setting that down, he pulled off his gloves and set them aside on an overturned bucket. Bending his knees, Jade approached and extended his hand.

"Thank you for waiting. I'll take you to see the principal, but first... I'm Jade. How do you do?"

Unlike most high school boys, his eyes didn't go below her face. One could, after all, see quite a bit in another's oculars and facial features. Shyly reaching out to grasp his hand, she made her best attempt at a shake.

"I'm Alicia... as for how I'm doing... I don't really know." she said lowering her gaze to the bags she was holding.

As was her habit, she reached to move a lock of hair behind her ear... she always seemed to do that when she got flustered, and no matter how she'd tried she hadn't been able to give up on that.

"Thank you for asking though."

She now looked back up at him and smiled to hopefully mask the sadness in her gaze. The return was a soft, warm smile as he retracted. He knew that face all too well, but he'd just met the girl. Asking her to confide in him might have been pushing it, and he didn't want to intrude.

"Let us go."

Stomping the dirt out of his boot treads, he swept his hand toward the door. The path to the office was a brief one, with one or two turns. Entering the office, he waved to the secretary and approached the principal's door, which was open. Rapping on it with his bare knuckles before he poked his head in, he gazed upon the elderly woman.

"Mrs. Snodgrass, there is a new student here to see you."

Looking up from the file she was reading, the old woman got to her feet with a warm smile.

"Ah, yes... I was expecting her."

Reaching to Jade she poked the boy's nose.

"And you almost messed up my prediction, by delaying her."

For a moment Alicia only stared at the woman... she strongly reminded her of her own grandmother. Turning to the girl, the woman now smiled again.

"I'm Lulu Snodgrass. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High, Alicia."

Setting an arm around the girl's shoulders, she then gently patted her head.

"I know how tough it must be for you right now, but I promise you'll find good friends here. In fact, I think you already found one if I know Jade well enough."

Holding her at arm's length, the witch now looked her over.

"You seem like a sweet girl... not all the students are easy to befriend, but I don't think they'll give you too much trouble."

Looking back to Jade, she motioned the boy closer.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and showing her to the dorms, dear? I'll ask Nathaniel to show her around the school and finish her enrollment."

With that the woman returned to her office and closed the door, leaving Alicia to stare in awe after her. He blinked at the woman's response.

"My apologies, ma'am."

Jade gave no excuse; the boy knew better. She was aware of his reasons, anyway. Curving his lips upward to Alicia, he tipped his head in a nod.

"I wouldn't mind being your friend, if you're looking for one."

Regardless of her response, he'd moved away, to take her toward the dormitories; they were in a separate building but they did have to walk through the center hall of the high school to get to the back door. Smiling somewhat, the girl nodded to his statement before following him.

"Thank you..."

On their way there, a girl suddenly ran out from one of the side corridors, bumping into Jade.

"Owie... that hurts!" she complained, holding her head.

Of course she was just being a spoiled kid as always. Looking up to see Alicia she blinked, then jumped to her feet, slapping a wide grin onto her expression.

"So you're the new student... I'm Iris. I hope you'll like it here!"

With that she ran off, apparently chasing a couple of butterflies.

"Nice to meet you! Oh, and if you meet Amber, don't take it personally. She has something against every girl here."

Blinking at that, Alicia could do nothing more than stare along that corridor with her mouth slightly open. She had the feeling she'd just been run over by a truck full of happiness.

"Nice to meet you too..." she muttered, still somewhat in shock from that hyped up meeting.

Jade had stumbled, catching his balance against the wall as he rubbed his forehead. By the time he'd recovered, she was gone, though he slightly clenched his teeth.

"That might bruise a little bit... oh, well. I get worse in the gardens."

However, he opted now to be more cautious. Who else would they meet? There were certainly worse students that they could meet in the halls... then, he heard a few heavy steps, mildly frowning as his eyes widened. When he saw the boy, who was at least six feet and five inches, with the musculature of an ancient statue, his jaw dropped. The other, who was expressionless, sighted the gardener and stared him down. Jade only defensively raised his hands, whispering to Alicia.

"No sudden movements..."

Of course, no one knew The Jotun, and the general concurrence was to avoid him, due to his demeanor. He was something along the lines of a grumpy bear, after all, and all of those bulging, powerful muscles did nothing to make him less intimidating. Carefully passing, he let a sigh of relief as they were left alone, the heavy steps going on their way. Having frozen at the sight, the girl merely nodded to Jade's words, hiding behind him. Where the heck had she ended up? When she'd thought of students like her, she'd thought they would at least look normal. Exhaling a relieved sigh when that hulk of a man didn't pay her any attention, she then continued her walk with Jade.

"So... I take it not everyone here is human." she said, looking at his ears out of reflex.

Jade saw her eyes, and gave her half of a smile in reply previous to moving his hair, exposing the full length of his ear.

"I'm an elf. We have vampires, werewolves, humans... all sorts of different people here."

She didn't seem like the kind, so he wouldn't say anything about racial slurs. That was, those who spoke them, tended to die off and disappear in days. No one knew who was killing them, and if any of the students had seen it, they wouldn't snitch, knowing that they would be next. But, in the next minute, he found himself at the back door. Finally...

"I see..." she muttered.

For a moment she felt terribly alone there, though the thought of other humans attending that school was somewhat soothing. She couldn't wait to meet them...

* * *

See? Told ya it's like no high school you've ever seen ;) I hope y'all liked it and that you'll be looking forward to the next chapter.


	3. First tour

Well, here's the second chapter. I'm too lazy to make some long comment, so enjoy :)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**2. First tour**

A couple of hours later she'd already unpacked everything... not that there was too much to unpack anyway. Everything was still so new to her, but at least she had two people who seemed to like her. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all, even if she was going to miss her parents terribly. But they'd made it clear they didn't want her anymore and it was far more painful to see the disappointment and fear in their eyes, than to not see them at all. The blonde student body president gave a wide smile as he neared the door. Tenderly applying his knuckles to the door a few times, he spoke out, reading from his clipboard.

"Alicia?"

His tone was serene, as it was for all angels; he basically loved everyone, as he loved his friends. A girl seeking more than friendship had some work ahead, but Nathaniel knew he was worth it, just the same as everyone else. Blinking at the voice, she moved to the door and opened it. Almost instantly the ground almost slipped from under her feet at the sight of him. Was she doomed to die in that place, either from seeing a guy that was too beautiful to be true, or at the hands of a hulking rock like the one she'd seen earlier? Grabbing the door to keep herself standing, she almost sighed when she felt her cheeks warming up to the point where she felt they were going to melt.

"Y... yes...? I'm Alicia..."

It actually took her a moment to remember what her name was.

"I am Nathaniel... I'm the student body president of Sweet Amoris High. I'll be your guide through a tour of the building."

His clipboard was held to his stomach as he stepped back, to let her come out without interference. She was a seemingly nice, attractive girl, but what grabbed his heart was personality; something he could not know to be in her possession from the first meeting. Stepping out into the hallway, Alicia took a moment to regain her composure.

"Um... yeah, Mrs. Snodgrass mentioned you earlier."

Managing a faint smile, she now waited for him to at least give a hint as to what he wanted to do next. Returning the smile, he gestured his own hand forward.

"She tends to think everything through well in advance... she's very wise. But, shall we?"

Then, Nathaniel began to walk, keeping a low tone, so as to not disturb the others currently there.

"As you know, we're currently in the dormitories which is where we live and rest. What you might not know, is that we have a party room in the basement, under a trapdoor in a certain someone's room... at the end of every school year, or at holidays, we throw parties there. Sometimes, they involve the staff... sometimes, they don't."

He'd been invited before, but never opted to attend, unless it was a school function.

"Really? That sounds nice..." she smiled slightly.

Though she'd never been too bold, she was bold enough to attend a party and try to make some friends.

"What about the students? Are they nice? Jade told me there are humans here too, like me."

As much as she tried, she couldn't look at his face for more than a few moments at a time, for fear of either tripping on one of the carpets, or outright tripping on her own legs. Setting his eyes on her delicate countenance, Nathaniel's lips remained in the position of a smile.

"Well... just as not everyone is good or bad outside of the gates, not everyone is good or bad in here. Then we have the misunderstood ones, such as The Jotun... I can guarantee that you'll find friends here, no matter what you do or believe in. Might I ask what powers you have?"

Now, he was going to the door; he couldn't very well give her a tour of the male dormitories, and she'd already been in the female rooms.

"I can control elements... just the basic four. I can combine them but after I do, I can't use the new element I created. Like if I combine water and earth, I can't control mud."

She hoped her lighthearted tone would be enough to mask the rather sad note in her voice. She'd never wanted those powers... all she'd ever wanted was to be normal. And maybe if she'd been normal, her parents would've still wanted her. Of course, he could hear that sorrow, and reached over, his hand settling on her shoulder.

"You're among others like you, here. If you have a problem, you can go to the staff or other students you know, including me. We're always listening."

Then, so as to avoid making her uncomfortable, he took back his hand as they walked into the daylight. Hearing a crunch, he saw as Castiel crushed a pine cone under his boot, then bumped him and went on.

"Fuck off, angel boy..."

The student body president's expression ran dry as he kept going, since he wasn't looking to fight the other male, that day. Smiling slightly to Nathaniel, the girl blinked at the sudden appearance of the other student. When had he shown up? She hadn't even seen or heard him until he'd practically rammed Nathaniel over. Looking after him, she frowned slightly.

"What's his problem?" she muttered.

"Castiel's a demon... I'm an angel. He always tries to pick a fight with me. Go figure."

His tone was dismissive, since he didn't like to dwell on the unpleasant things. Then, they entered the school building. His eyes moved about, to the sight of the lockers. There was no need to introduce her to the hallways... her eyes now darted back to him.

"Really? You mean an angel... like with wings and all that?"

She reflexively looked at his back for a moment.

"I knew you were too beautiful to be human." she muttered to herself. "So... why's Castiel here? I mean don't demons live... you know... in the Underworld or something like that?"

"Yes... I am an angel of Heaven, and thank you very much."

He gave a slight chuckle. Apparently, elves weren't the only ones with good ears... then, he contemplated her inquiry in regards to Castiel.

"I don't know why he's here... but, most demons born in Hell aren't allowed here. They just can't control themselves."

"I can tell..." she stated, glancing behind them to make sure Castiel wouldn't show up and possibly punch her in the head for it. "So why was he allowed to be here? Is he... some sort of representative of Hell?"

Where on earth had she ended up? Angels and devils and goodness knew what... she suddenly got the feeling that her life was in front of a fork in the road. It could either become a living heaven or a living hell. She certainly hoped she could make the right choices, to try and stay off the latter option.

"He is either not of Hell, or he is one of the very few who has any sort of logical thinking to speak of. I do not know his past, but since he's a demon, the possibilities are very limited."

Arriving at a doorway, he raised a brow at the hallway; the one where they'd met the giant earlier.

"This is the way to the weight training room... we don't have a sport team to play other schools, so you will usually just find the students training here for personal reasons. Generally, the crowd is a little tough in here... if you go, be careful of The Jotun. He doesn't like when people go in there just to talk."

"I see..."

When he informed her of the gym, she placed a finger on her chin, tapping it lightly.

"Well why not? Aren't the students here teenagers? They should have some fun with others their age once in a while."

A somewhat nervous smile showed on her lips at the mention of that hulking mass of muscles.

"Yeah... Jade kinda hinted to that earlier when we saw him."

"Some of us are teenagers... some of us are far older than we appear. All it takes is a little adrenaline running through a werewolf, or other such beings. Then you have humans getting injured left and right. It's not easy for us to keep our secret, so we have to make sacrifices."

Stretching out his shoulders, he continued walking then changed his path toward a nearby classroom.

"But, The Jotun isn't a bad person... he's just misunderstood."

He wouldn't tell her about that incident, which had been kept mostly a secret; people were scared enough as of now.

"R-really? I suppose it could happen to anyone..."

Yes, she knew it wasn't right to judge people by appearance alone. But she was a teenager, not a saint.

"By the way... do you happen to know a clothes store nearby? I didn't really get to grab many clothes when I left home." she stated, slightly embarrassed.

"Just off of campus and across the street, there is a clothing store ran by one of our most prominent students. You'll know it by the rainbow colored sign."

He wouldn't tell her about Leigh, either. He'd earned enough respect by his maintenance of the school, despite what he was. By the time the tour was over, she'd had hours to rest, and Nathaniel had left her to her privacy. He did have other things to do, after all.

* * *

Weeellll I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be looking forward to the next one as well. Don't forget to review... critique is highly appreciated :)


	4. The pureblood tailor

Well I hope you're liking the story so far, though if I don't get any reviews on it soon, I might consider taking it down for the moment. Apparently there aren't that many fans of this game on FF.

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**3. The pureblood tailor****  
**

That evening Alicia finally decided to go to the clothes store. She didn't even want to imagine that the guy running it could be as beautiful as Nathaniel or Jade... or even Castiel for that matter. It seemed her high school life was going to be a never ending torture, being surrounded by all those cute guys. Making her way out of the huge gardens, she took a deep breath. It felt weird to be on the sidewalk, outside the gates... the world she once thought was the one she belonged to, wasn't anymore. Spotting the colorful sign, like Nathaniel had told her, she crossed the street and stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath she reached for the doorknob.

"Okay, you can do this... he's probably just an ordinary guy, like..."

Her voice died out at that. She'd been about to say _like the others_, when she realized that none of the guys in that building were ordinary.

"Whatever... I'm sure he's no big deal."

Peeking her head in, she glanced around before entering.

"Um... hello? Is anyone here?"

Stopping near the counter she exhaled a little sigh. Apparently he wasn't around...

"One moment, please..."

The neutral voice had come from the storage room in the back, though soon, the black haired male stepped out, dressed in his usual flashy, multicolored clothing. Blinking somewhat, Leigh smiled to the girl and approached his counter, applying his elbow to its surface, then his hand to his own jaw. His tone was ever so slightly more spirited now, since he did like what he saw.

"Hello, beautiful. How may I help you, today?"

Slightly startled at his sudden appearance, Alicia moved her gaze to him. Her knees almost gave way when the image of him simply struck her mind like a hammer. He was painfully beautiful... even more so than Nathaniel and the others. Still, something caught her gaze while he spoke, and she somehow found a trace of her voice, despite her blush.

"V... vampire?"

She was starting to feel more and more like she was part of some twisted fairy tale, and suddenly became fully aware of the fact that they were completely alone in that store. But there was no turning back... she needed clothes, after all. A teenager couldn't rely on a wardrobe composed only of four or five outfits.

"Uh... I'm the new student at Sweet Amoris High. And I need to... um buy some clothes."

Parting his lips somewhat, he revealed his fangs, then flicked the right one, to show that it was real.

"Yes. Pureblood vampire, and proud of it."

The short pause in her speech had permitted his response without interrupting her, although he'd gone quiet for her, until she was finished.

"Ah... I see. I was told of a new student. You came to the right place, then... Leigh at your service, cutie. Everything is out in the open, but if you're the kind of girl who likes feedback, I'm right here."

"I... in that case... I'll go have a look."

She wasn't exactly comfortable with how he was watching her. It felt too much like he was some wild animal stalking his next meal. Or maybe that was just her being biased due to all the stories humans told of vampires. After about twenty minutes of perusing the modern section of the store, she finally decided on some clothes to try on. Stepping from behind the curtain a couple of minutes later, she reached to set a lock of hair behind her ear, avoiding looking him in the eye in the hopes that her blush would go down.

"W... well? What do you think?"

He had offered to give her some feedback, after all. Leigh had gone stoic during the time she was away, but grinned at the sight of her.

"They look like they were made just to fit on you. You have excellent tastes, miss."

He knew how to sell clothes to women, but he also knew how to keep them coming back; by actually making sure that the body language, as well as hair and eye color matched to the clothes. Well... the girl definitely passed in all of those criteria. Feeling a bit of blood draining from her face at the sight of his fangs, she nodded and stepped back behind the curtain to change into her usual clothes, before making her way to the counter.

"Um... thank you. I'm Alicia by the way... Nathaniel told me you're a student too."

She didn't even want to imagine how old he was, even if he looked as if he was only a couple of years her senior. At least now that he wasn't displaying his fangs with that sadistic pleasure, she managed a slight smile even though it took all the courage she could muster to look up at his face without her knees giving way.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Alicia. Yes, I have spent all of my developmental years in Sweet Amoris."

Even though it had gone by a different name so long ago. But, he wouldn't tell her that he was actually one of the original creators of the school, and still its top contributor. Yet, she seemed prepared to make a purchase, considering she hadn't put that outfit back. He wouldn't have minded peeling an outfit like that off of a girl...

"I see... well, I'll have these, please."

Handing him the clothes she then blinked when the door opened to reveal three girls. One of them, a dark haired girl with Asian features, fixed her gaze straight on him while the other two eyed Alicia.

"Hm... between her and that nerd, we can't really say we got lucky this term, can we girls?" the blonde one in the middle grinned.

Apparently she was the leader of the gang, since the other two agreed almost before she'd finished her statement. Oddly enough, the one with dark brown hair reminded Alicia of a hawk, due to her rather pointy features.

"Leigh, honey... Li needs your brilliant ideas for a Halloween costume." she smiled to the boy, now completely ignoring Alicia.

After checking the prices and accepting Alicia's payment then bagging the outfit, he uttered a short statement.

"Thank you, I hope you will return for your clothing needs."

Then, he offered her the outfit, the humor drying out of his expression when he saw the girls.

"It's none of my business if you pick on people in the school, Amber, but don't badmouth my customers in my store. It's bad for business. But, fine... I'll take a break from doing inventory and speak to you in the back."

"Oh come on, I was just joking around." she said, fluttering her hand dismissively.

Walking past Alicia with the other two, they _accidentally_ bumped into her, shoving her aside, Li even frowning at her when she thought Leigh wasn't looking at them. Keeping silent until the three of them went out of sight into the back room, she then offered as much of a smile as she could to him.

"Thank you. I'll come back probably later this week."

With that she left before she lost control of her gaze. What was their problem anyway? They acted as if Leigh belonged to them and was off limits to anyone else. Leigh's facial expression blanked; why did the girl just not claw their faces? Then again, he was glad that she hadn't shed blood on the expensive clothes there. It could be so costly to get it cleaned out of the fabric... then, turning to the door the three had just gone through he sighed and headed back. While he disliked Amber's attitude, to an extent, he hated her minions even more. They didn't have an original thought in their head, unless Amber gave them permission.

* * *

Well here's Leigh, for all you fangirls out there. As charming as (I hope) you always imagined him. Look forward to the next chapter and review please if you like the story :)


	5. Damsel in distress

Well here's the next chapter that I know you've been dying to read ;P I won't waste your time with long speeches, so enjoy :)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**4. Damsel in distress**

About two days later, Alicia had just parted from Iris to go grab a notebook from her locker. She really liked that girl... her happiness was contagious and she always somehow knew how to cheer anyone up. Shuffling in her locker whilst humming a song, she didn't even notice the three girls walking to her, until Amber slammed the door of her locker, almost trapping her hands in it.

"So... new kid." she smiled. "I'll say it once, since you're new around here and don't know the rules yet. If you wanna have a good life here, don't cross me or my friends. And don't go hitting on Nathaniel or Leigh, got it?"

Frowning somewhat, Alicia now turned to face her.

"And what gives you the right to order everyone around? You're a student here, not a teacher. As for Nathaniel and Leigh, they're not your property, so get off my back about them."

She'd avoided standing up to them in the store, since she didn't want the verbal fight to degenerate into something else and ruin the clothes he had there, but the school corridors were a different thing. She was used to people trying to bully her around, since at her old school a lot of them did that merely because she was different.

"Now listen here, you brat... don't you talk like that to Amber." the brown haired girl snapped at her.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

It wasn't more than a few moments before Alicia regretted that remark. Holding up her left arm, Charlotte changed her hand into what looked like the talons of a prey bird. Lunging to the girl, she slashed at her leaving four gushing cuts across her forearm, which Alicia had raised in defense out of reflex. Backing away due to the momentum of the strike, she stepped into the main hallway, until she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She honestly hoped it wasn't The Jotun, since she wasn't ready to handle him as well.

Leigh had somewhat swayed from the unexpected hit, turning down to gaze upon Alicia on the floor and bleeding. Eying the three other girls as they came, he gave a sigh; he wasn't going to get his hands dirty. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers, which echoed with some of his power. At the third echo, The Jotun appeared in the path of the trio, fists clenched as he stormed toward them. Blinking at that, Amber turned on her heels and dashed along the hallway, the other two following closely.

"Wh... what the hell? What do you want?" she complained. "Go away or I'll tell the principal about this!"

"It is as he requests! I will break you!"

Then, The Jotun moved to pounce. Of course, his objective was only to beat them until they couldn't move, rather than killing them. Startled at the sudden appearance of that hulking man, Alicia finally looked up to see Leigh standing behind her. Blushing in embarrassment, she staggered to her feet.

"S... sorry... I didn't mean to. Are you hurt?"

For now she decided to ignore the blood dripping from her fingers, though she did wonder briefly if it wouldn't entice him into feeding from her. Sighting Alicia once more, Leigh tipped his head at her words. She was more concerned for him it seemed, than vengeance...

"I will take you to the nurse..."

He would've snapped again to call The Jotun off... if he'd wanted to. Glancing after the screaming girls, Alicia's expression gained a worried shade.

"Shouldn't someone stop him before he kills them?"

She had no idea if anyone could stop him, since she'd yet to realize it had been Leigh who had called upon the man.

"No... he refuses to kill. I only summoned him to maim and incapacitate them."

Mainly, though he wouldn't say so, because they'd made the girl collide with him. Still, he settled a hand on her shoulder, softly pulling her along. For a human, that sort of blood loss was heavy... but, soon, the tower of flesh and muscle was behind them, keeping an aggressive stride. It did, after all, only take one hit for each of his targets to accomplish his goal. Staring up at him, she blinked when he pulled her along.

"Y... you? Why?"

She fell silent, however, when the beast of a man showed up behind them. She really wasn't comfortable with him so close, even if Leigh was there. But for now the pain in her arm was increasing and the blood loss was beginning to take its toll on her, especially since she hadn't eaten anything that day. At least she hadn't been wearing the clothes she'd bought from him...

"That should not have happened, and he and I have a... pact, I suppose you could call it."

The pact? He would prevent Leigh from having to use his powers within the school, and in return, the titan had an ally, and something to do with all of that strength. While The Jotun refused to tell his name for a reason known to Leigh, it didn't mean that he couldn't be useful... now, he gazed back, speaking only one word.

"Go."

Immediately halting, the large one disappeared, leaving only a short vibration.

"I... I see..."

Had he really done that for her sake? With all the blood loss she felt her cheeks warming up at that thought, and she lowered her gaze slightly smiling to herself. A couple of minutes later, they entered the medical office, a young female Elf turning to them.

"What do we have here?" she smiled. "I hope you didn't break the 'no biting' rule, Leigh honey."

Motioning the girl to the nearby bed, she stepped to one of the cabinets to grab some clean bandages and what looked like some sort of powder which she poured into a bowl of water. Leigh smirked to the cute nurse; yes, that had been one of his top rules. The school required a cute, but able nurse.

"Aw, you know I don't bite... hard. Jokes aside, Amber and her two slaves attacked her."

He'd omit the part about the other's involvement. It wasn't as if those three would tell that he'd stopped them from killing a girl. Shaking her head, the nurse turned serious.

"I always said something needs to be done about those three. Too bad Mrs. Snodgrass is too kind for her own good."

Approaching the bed she gently grasped the girl's arm, cleaning the wounds with a clean cloth. Though stingy, the potion soon took effect and warmed up Alicia's entire arm, while helping the tissues to heal faster.

"I don't think you should worry too much about them, though." she said to the girl, with a wink. "Leigh has a habit of defending cute girls like you. When he's not trying to seduce them, that is..."

Her last words were said on a joking tone. Yes, she knew very well that pretty much all the girls in that school would have killed for the chance to date him. After bandaging her arm, she briefly set a hand on the girl's head.

"There, all done. It should make a full recovery in a couple of days. And don't worry about Leigh being a vampire... we have a 'no feeding in campus' rule for them. So far they kept to it..."

Somewhat tilting her head, Alicia pondered for a moment.

"_They_? Are there more vampires here?"

"After such a violent attack, I may have no choice but to speak with the principal... had they had their way, Alicia may not have survived."

Rubbing his jaw, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Yes... there are many of us. But we drink pig blood. In my opinion, it tastes better, anyway."

At the very least, it was more filling. Yet, he did indeed just say that, as if it were normal. In his culture, it was average, albeit controversial speech. Some vampires would argue to the death that human blood tasted better. Regardless, the vampire was on his way out the door to the office.

"Well, you can go." the nurse smiled to Alicia.

Moving off the bed, she gave her thanks to the nurse before following Leigh.

"Um... thank you." she said on a low tone.

Keeping silent for a while, she fixed her gaze on the white bandages now covering her forearm from the wrist to the elbow.

"Are you... uh dating one of those three? That's what they started the fight about, saying I shouldn't go around hitting on you or Nathaniel."

Finally she raised her emerald eyes to him, with a trace of curiosity in them. His dark brow slowly rose at that question.

"Dating one of them? No, thanks... I have standards, but I guess that doesn't stop them from wanting me."

If he'd wanted, he could probably call them all to his bed and have them all simultaneously, but despite his carefree, seemingly unfeeling approach, he was quite monogamous and romantic.

"I see..."

Standards, huh? That probably meant she'd never have any chance of dating him, even if she had to admit she would've loved that. He was intriguing like no other guy she'd met before, and just when she thought she'd figured out some tiny part of him, he showed her that it was just an illusion. For a moment she wondered how many years it would take to really get to know him. Probably a few thousand more than she'd ever live... she wasn't an average human, but she was human after all, destined to die at some point.

* * *

I hope I made Leigh just as you fangirls imagined him to be... if not, feel free to tell me what you didn't like or what you liked most about him, in a review :) Oh and look forward to the next chapter of course ;D


	6. Feeling the change

It seems this story's fan club is finally starting to take shape, so I decided to upload this chapter two days sooner than planned. Enjoy and don't forget to review ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**5. Feeling the change**

Since they shared the following class, according to her timetable, she kept following him toward the office... Leigh ceased outside of the door that would lead him through the secretary's office.

"...I suppose she would want to see you. So, come on."

She'd find out his position there, eventually, anyway. Now, he went on, not even addressing the secretary herself, or knocking on The Principal's door. Instead, he strolled in.

"Lulu..."

As usual, his tone was neutral, his eyes lackluster when he stopped in front of the desk. Raising her gaze from the tarot cards spread onto her desk, the old woman smiled.

"What's wrong, dear? You look like you're about to chew someone's head off."

Looking to the girl and her bandaged arm, she now turned serious.

"What happened, Leigh?"

She had a bad feeling about it... the aura of anger around the boy was quite obvious. Alicia meanwhile blinked toward Leigh at that informal way of addressing the principal. Was it proper for a student to call the woman by her given name? Then again, he was quite a lot older than her anyway...

"Amber, Li and Charlotte nearly killed her. I know your kindness, but in your wisdom, you must know already that they have pushed it too far, now. A small punishment has been meted out by my bodyguard, but you need to take action befitting the seriousness of their infraction, or I will have no choice."

Very rarely, was he willing to be the executioner... but, then again, would he? He could hire Castiel; the demon had offered his services for a price.

"I see... I'll forbid them from approaching Alicia anymore. I have ways to find out if they disobeyed my words or not. But please refrain from using that boy against them... or against any other student for that matter. I know he listens to you of his own accord, but he's not here to beat or kill other students."

Even at those words she kept a soft, calm tone, as if she was scolding her grandson.

"The fact that your parents funded and continue to support this place doesn't make you an exception from my rules, Leigh. All students are equal here, regardless of their bloodline. Next time please come to me to solve matters, rather than taking them into your own hands. Outside the school grounds I have no authority and you can do what you please there."

"The situation warranted an immediate and forceful response, as a life was in the balance, and my own powers would have damaged the school. Innocents would have been injured or slain, as well."

Even still, he was serene, but that didn't mean he believed any less in his point.

"But, I will avoid involving myself in scenarios of lesser importance than this. That is as fair as I can be."

The woman, however, was too soft. Why would she not administer a proper punishment? Whether he cared for a student or not, they wouldn't keep coming if they thought their life was actually at risk there. With a soft sigh, the woman intertwined her fingers.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect you to act human, Leigh."

She wasn't about to start arguing with him on that subject.

"I know you believe me to be too soft. But when I consider a punishment for one of my students, I have to consider their families as well. They're children and they're at the age where they still can't properly tell right from wrong. I did not take them in, to administer physical punishments."

"I understand your position, but yes, I do believe you are too soft. If your punishment is discovered to be ineffective, then no more chances can be taken... I will send Castiel to them when they are off of the campus."

Castiel, when the motivation was strong enough, could kill in gruesome ways. Even still, he tended to strike when his target was alone, so as to avoid his identity being discovered. Blinking at that, Lulu lowered her hands onto the desk.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that, at least for Nathaniel's sake. The boy already has enough trouble with Castiel here... he's already lost his parents to demons; I don't want him to lose his sister as well. It would be far more than he could bear."

Contemplating for a moment, Alicia then reached to Leigh, setting a hand on his arm.

"Leigh... let it go. I don't want to see them punished for hurting me. Quarrels happen at our age, it's only normal. So please... don't hurt them."

She didn't really expect her words to have any effect on him, but it was worth a shot. Maybe he'd prove to not be as heartless as he seemed. Taking in a gradual, steady breath, he gazed back to Alicia.

"...I just don't understand humans, but that's fine. I won't call on Castiel, then."

Eyeballing the door, he turned toward it.

"Do as you see fit, Lulu."

Then, he leisurely walked out. It was time for class, even though he'd already learned what they had to offer. Arching a brow at that, Lulu then smiled to the girl.

"Well... I never thought someone would ever have any influence on him. You should hurry up now, dear, before class starts."

Nodding Alicia now ran out of the office to catch up to Leigh.

"Thank you..."

She really didn't know what else to say though it did cross her mind that since she'd met him she'd had a lot of reasons to thank him. It was... somewhat odd. Not that she was the ungrateful type, but to thank someone so many times in such a little time was something she hadn't expected.

"It is logic... if a victim doesn't want to see their attacker punished, then it isn't for me to carry it out, anyway."

If he did actually think more of the girl, he would probably hire Castiel to protect her from the shadows. Then again, to even have that thought meant something, however trivial that thing may have been. Entering the classroom, he sat in the nearest seat, turning his head to eye the red haired demon. When they made eye contact, there was no signal, whereas he normally would have nodded to schedule a meeting later that day to discuss a contract.

"I... I see..."

To some extent it bothered her that he was pushing her away. Then again, he wasn't human so he probably didn't quite share the same emotions. Not that she knew too much about vampires to say for certain. Entering the classroom behind him, she briefly eyed Castiel before she saw Nathaniel waving to her. Seating herself next to him, she finally gave a relaxed smile.

"I didn't know we were sharing this class."

He had a soothing effect on her for some reason... maybe it was just the kindness and friendship he simply exhaled through every pore. Nathaniel eyed her with a smile, which flattened when he saw her arm.

"What happened to you, Alicia?"

As it was bandaged and everything, he imagined that Mrs. Snodgrass already knew of it. But, still, his concern was inevitably expressed. He, unlike some, was honest with his feelings. Even though he had emotions, however, he avoided expressing wrath as much as he could.

"It's nothing... just a little accident with Charlotte earlier in the hallway. The nurse said I'll be fine in a couple of days."

She wasn't exactly at the age where she went and told on those who upset her. Even if she didn't feel quite right to lie to him, she kept her smile. There was no reason to make him angry for nothing, though some small part of her wished he would have scolded his sister for what her friend had done. But no, it wasn't right to want that...

"Oh..."

Something felt... off about that, but he wasn't quite cynical enough to believe that she might have lied to him.

"That's good. Until you've recovered, if you need help carrying anything, just ask me."

Widely and warmly smiling to her, he turned his attention to the front of the class when the teacher called for it and commenced the lesson. While Alicia had begun to warm his heart with her human morals and beliefs in the following weeks, Leigh found that the days, that had once been as seconds and marked by insignificant events, grew fuller and brighter. Yet, while he had found joy, he noticed that his bodyguard had grown even more reclusive; he just wasn't to be found, when he wasn't training, and when summoned his demeanor was less intense, and more subdued.

It was a level of empathy Leigh had never known before, to be able to see the emptiness of the one who so loyally served him. Then again, he'd expected something of the sort, since the male could not even tell someone his name, thus keeping them at a distance forever.

* * *

Well, well, well... it seems our heartless vampire isn't quite as heartless as he wants to seem. What will the future bring for Leigh and Alicia? Just stay tuned and find out ;P


	7. Getting a date

Well, here I am, a day late from my usual schedule. I'm hoping y'all have been lookin' forward to this chapter :D So I won't waste any more of your time and let you enjoy ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**6. Getting a date**

Throughout those days Alicia had focused on studying and spending time with the few friends she'd managed to make there. Though she had made a habit of going to Leigh's shop at least once a week to see the new additions, even if she didn't always buy something. She'd been simply stunned when he'd shown her some of his own creations. That was the first thought that came to her mind when the principal's voice came through the radio in the school, announcing that there were just two weeks left until the Halloween party.

"I can't wait!" Irish laughed jumping from her seat. "I'm gonna have the best costume this year!"

The moment the teacher left the classroom Alicia gathered her books and dashed out, only stopping when she'd almost torn the door to Leigh's shop off its hinges.

"Leigh! I have no idea what to wear to the Halloween ball! I need your imagination!"

Yes, she acted as if it was a matter of life and death... and to her social life it actually was. Still, she couldn't hold back from blushing when he looked to her. Though they hadn't spent too much time together, since he had to split himself between study and his shop, as well as the orders he got for clothes, Alicia had noticed that he didn't seem to shut her out completely anymore. If it was possible, it made him seem even more beautiful in her eyes. But even so, she hadn't been able to muster the courage to ask him to be her partner at the ball.

Not that she'd had the courage to ask any other guy either... she saw Jade and Nathaniel too much as friends, Ken was too annoying, Castiel... well he was Castiel, Alexy and Armin were organizing the whole thing so they couldn't be bothered to take dates to the ball, and Lysander was going to entertain the atmosphere with his voice so he had no time for a date. Dakota was already taking Melody to the ball, and she really didn't want to ask Dimitri. The guy had been watching her too much lately... so much so that she had the feeling he would jump on her at any moment and drain every last drop of her blood. So Leigh was the only one left... and the only one she wanted to ask but couldn't.

Leigh, who had been pensive until she came rushing in, lifted his head. Inwardly, he smiled at her demeanor. She truly did act her enthusiastic, young age, but what he saw at times, was a temptress... she had the body to woo men just about anywhere she wanted, and she didn't even seem to know it. Placing a hand against his own jaw to end up in the same position he'd been in when they'd met, he eyed her from hair to torso.

"...Perhaps a belly dancer? You have the body for it."

Blinking at that, she pouted despite her blush.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? That's too revealing..."

Finally she remembered to close the door and moved near the counter, holding the books against her chest.

"Maybe I should go dressed as a vampire..." she mused, on a half joking tone.

Lately she'd started to become more relaxed around him, once he'd shown that he had a teenager side just like everyone else, apart from his royal demeanor. He opted not to pursue it, even though he'd meant what he'd said. Leigh then spoke through a chuckle, aimed at her because of her blush.

"Vampire costumes are too common... besides the vampires usually go as themselves. Even I do it, from time to time. Dimitri always goes as himself, too."

Those who knew Leigh, knew that he was more terrifying than any of those movie villains, or even most other vampires in the world, turned or pure. Why change what was already fearsome? Pondering for a bit, she then decided to just go with the flow. After all, even if he refused to go with her to the ball, it was better than to spend the rest of her life wondering if he would've accepted or not.

"Hmm... well I'll go as a belly dancer... if you dress like a sheik and go with me."

She even managed half a grin at those words, trying her best to ignore the stubborn blush in her cheeks. His eyelids slit ever so slightly at her words. He'd been asked on dates many, many times. There were a couple of things that were indeed different, this time... the girl was actually interesting. The second thing?

"...Yes."

Now, he somewhat smiled, keeping eye contact to let Alicia know that he was indeed serious. Blinking the girl turned serious... for real? He'd just said yes? For a brief moment she felt that she couldn't even breathe. Before she could say anything, however, the door opened to reveal Amber and her two friends. Li had finally mustered enough courage to ask Leigh to the ball.

"Go do what you came to do, Li." the blonde girl said dryly.

Approaching the counter, the dark haired teenager took a moment to muster enough courage to look up at him.

"Um Leigh... I was wondering... um if you'd want to... go to the ball with me?"

Though she remained silent, Alicia did feel sorry for Li even if just briefly. After all, aside from everything else, she was simply a girl in love, just like her. Observing the door as it opened and the shyness on Li's face as she drew near, Leigh nearly palmed his own face. He pitied the girl for her timing, but in the end, he had no feeling to share with her. His tone was blunt as he verbalized to her.

"I already have a date."

He was about to suggest Castiel, but the girl most likely had come there just for him, which made his advice irrelevant.

"I... I see..." she stated on an utterly disappointed tone.

Frowning at that, Amber glanced to Alicia. She could've bet her life that girl was Leigh's date. But with that stupid order of not approaching her, they'd have to find some other way of getting back for that. Setting an arm around Li's shoulders, she now walked out of the store, Charlotte close behind. Alicia remained silent until some moments later when Iris dashed through the door with that overwhelming joy of hers.

"Leigh~!"

Blinking at the sight, she then grinned wiggling her fingers at them.

"Oh, never mind, I'll come back later."

Blowing a kiss to both of them she then left and closed the door behind her, while Alicia stared after her. She still couldn't get over that constant joy the girl displayed. Leigh reached up then, rubbing the back of his head.

"...I'm just hoping Iris wasn't going to ask me out, too."

A great deal of the time, instead of wanting a girl he actually wanted them to see him as unattractive, and just plainly not their type. His hope, however, was dashed about ninety percent of the time.

"But... I'll take care of getting our costumes. No worries, Alicia. Do you have a color preference?"

"Um... this might sound different to you than to others, but I prefer blood red." she stated, somewhat nervously. "And you don't have to worry about Iris... Jade already asked her to the ball and she said she's going with him."

Pausing for a moment, she then decided to say what she was thinking.

"Do you need any help? It doesn't feel right to let you do all the work."

He grinned at the thought of a blood red bra supporting her chest.

"...That's hot."

He did have to admit it. But, now he sighed in relief at the information about Iris. She and Jade did seem to be a good match; maybe they would last, and that would be one less girl for him to worry about. Narrowing her eyes at his grin, Alicia faked a miffed expression.

"You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you?"

Looking to the clock on the wall, she now moved toward the door.

"Let me know if you need help with the clothes, okay?"

Stopping in the doorway she turned to him and winked.

"Speaking of hot... maybe you'll get lucky."

Stepping onto the sidewalk she closed the door before he could answer. Though once he couldn't see her anymore, she sighed, fighting the urge to slap herself. What in the world was she doing acting like some whore? Surely he wasn't one to look for sex with a girl he'd barely met, not to mention it wasn't even an official date... or was it? Regardless, it wasn't normal for two people to take it to bed so soon. Plus she was still a virgin and... and who was she kidding? She would probably say yes whenever he would ask that of her. Though she hadn't admitted to it up to that point, he did have a huge influence on her desires and thoughts, even if it wasn't done on purpose... though with Leigh she could never be sure if he was doing something on purpose or merely out of reflex, instinct or habit. It was as if her whole being was changing, seeking to mold itself according to him.

Leigh's jaw had nearly dropped, though he'd stopped it. Instead, after the girl was gone, he grinned, going back to his work with a spring in every step. Then again... would he go to bed with her so soon? He knew his body wanted it... well, he had time to think about it, and think about it he certainly would.

* * *

Woo, looks like things are heating up for our vampire tailor ;) Do you think he'll give in to his new-found urges or not? Review and let me know how you think the story will continue :D


	8. Life of the party

I'm sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, but I hope you'll think the wait was worth it after you read it. So I'm just gonna let you enjoy the story, rather than my blabbering xD

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**7. Life of the party**

The following two weeks went on at a snail's pace for Alicia. She'd focused on studying as much as she could... that was whenever Leigh's face didn't pop up in front of her eyes, distracting her from whatever she was doing. The only thing to bother her was the fact that Amber had spread the word that she was going to the ball with Leigh. Thus almost the entire female population there now hated her guts, aside from Iris and a couple other girls. A lot of the boys only seemed disappointed, though there were those who had been happy for her, like Nathaniel and Jade. Even so, however, they'd warned her to be careful with Leigh, because aside from his generally calm and friendly demeanor, he did have a dark side. After class, Iris almost had to kick her through the gates to get her to go to Leigh's store and try on the outfit. But finally she made it there, cursing every drop of blood in her body that had risen in her face again. Stepping into the shop, she set a hand on her hip... apparently he was still in the back room.

"Anybody home~?" she called out on a somewhat joking tone.

"In the back... come on through, Alicia."

As of now, he was standing there in his sheik costume, from head to toe, though his robes hid the underclothing. In his hand, of course, was the hanger that held her blood red top, which was basically a bra, and her translucent, silk pants of the same coloration. He'd thought about it, and if she did indeed invite him to bed that night, Leigh would definitely accept. Moving behind the counter she pulled the curtain aside and stopped in her tracks to stare at him.

"Wow..."

He was absolutely stunning, as always. So much so, that he made her feel like the ugliest thing alive for a moment. She hadn't yet told him, but Lulu had asked her to prepare a dancing number for the party, since she'd been taking lessons before coming there, her parents having planned to let her make a career as a professional dancer. And since she was going as a belly dancer that was just what she'd prepared for that night. But now that she was there with him, she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it without screwing up. Oh well... at least it would be a nice surprise for all his work, hopefully. Reaching to take the costume from him, she smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

It seemed she was developing a sort of habit out of thanking him. That thought actually made her smile as she went to change. Moments later she was starting to somewhat regret having agreed to Leigh's idea... it wasn't the first time she was wearing a belly dancer outfit, but why did that bra have to push her breasts up as if it was made specifically to emphasize them to the point where a guy wouldn't be able to look away from them when talking to her? Oh well... it was just for one night anyway, she could live with that for a few hours. Stepping into the red footwear she finally mustered enough courage to let him see her.

"W... well? How does it look?"

She had to admit he was extremely skilled in making clothes, since he'd made that costume without even measuring her body as any other tailor would have. Waiting for her when she'd stepped away, he then turned to see her and blinked. Smirking, he drew near her, seemingly stripping her with his eyes.

"Absolutely sexy..."

He was tempted to ask her to wear it a few times every now and then, when they went to have sex... but, for now, his thought was to let his visage soften as he reached out for her then pulled her against his chest. Leigh's embrace, despite every inkling of his monstrous nature, was as warm and protective as that of any man. Blushing at his words, Alicia moved a lock of silvery hair behind her ear, nearly losing her balance when he hugged her. It took her a moment to realize he was actually doing that. Why had he suddenly started acting as if they were really dating? Were they? She still had no idea where they stood, but even so her arms moved of her own accord, settling around his torso. Trying to ignore the fact that her breasts were pressing against his chest, due to the bra, she instead focused on his heartbeat, which she could feel too well in that position. Silent, Leigh held her for the better part of twenty seconds before dropping his limbs.

"I know what Amber's been doing... I've had Castiel watching her. So... The Jotun will be at the party, as well."

He was even going to be in his own costume; one of the man's personal choosing. Still, his voice was gentle, even when he knew he should've been irritated. Looking up at him, Alicia shook her head.

"I don't want the party to get ruined because of me."

She was starting to seriously think if it was a good thing for her to show up with Leigh or not, given the adversity most of the girls there felt toward her. The thought of someone starting a fight in an underground hall, with all those various races gathered there, was frightening, to say the least.

"It won't be ruined at all... he won't be there as an enforcer. He'll be a preventative measure. Those girls and anyone they bring will know better than to try anything. I made sure to spread the news that he would be there, too... considering he never goes to school functions, it'll be a big thing."

It was a well calculated plan, he knew... not that the guy would be popular, most likely.

"Oh well... you'll have it your way no matter what I tell you, so I'm not gonna bother." she stated on a resigned tone.

Looking at the clock she then left her clothes on a table in the room.

"We should get going... the party should start in about twenty minutes. Oh and I'll have to go help Mrs. Snodgrass at some point for a bit. I promised..."

Oh yes, she'd promised only because Leigh was going to be in that crowd, watching her. She only hoped she could keep her composure and not make a fool of herself. Leigh tipped his head to that, stepping past Alicia. Finding his keys, he took them in hand, moving them to the door. Turning the sign so that it told that the store was closed, he held the door open for his date. That would be the best night he'd had in an immeasurably long time, and he was going to savor every moment of it, sex or no sex. When she stepped out, he closed and locked up his store, dropping the keys into his robes as he trekked to the school. The moment they entered the garden, Iris called out to them. Her rainbow dress changed colors at the slightest move, making Alicia wonder if Leigh had used some sort of spell on that fabric.

"Wow you two actually made costumes to match? Now everyone's gonna say you really are a couple." she giggled.

Alicia merely smiled at that, but didn't say anything to either approve or dismiss that assumption. After all, she still had no idea what Leigh wanted from her. Letting out a refreshed sigh, he stretched out ever so slightly.

"Well... I wouldn't mind if they said it. We might just be starting out, but isn't it true, Alicia?"

He slightly smiled, turning toward the girl. Every single time he looked to her, however, he was reminded of what he wanted to do to her that night. Looking up at him, the girl felt her cheeks warming up again. However, she managed a shy smile and nodded.

"Yeah..." she said softly.

Blinking at that, Iris then grinned widely enough to make Alicia wonder if the girl's jaw was going to break from the rest of her head and fall off.

"Really now? Well that's gonna be one hell of a news then. Leigh's famous for his disinterest in the female population of our school." she added with a wink to Alicia.

Spotting Jade somewhere ahead, she now wiggled her fingers at them before rushing off to meet him. Gazing around after they'd entered the underground hall, it didn't take long for Leigh to see the giant bodyguard who served him, sitting on a chair. Dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, mask included, he kept his head low, his forearms on his knees. Immediately, he moved an arm around Alicia's shoulders, no longer paying The Jotun any attention. He knew he would do his part, regardless of how he felt that night.

Almost immediately the hall filled with murmurs and whispers, though most of them were drowned out by the loud music and Lysander's voice. After two more songs, Alicia saw the principal walking toward them. Even with a mask on, it was impossible to mistake that plump figure for someone else.

"Let me steal your partner for a bit, dear. I'll give her back in a few minutes." she smiled to Leigh, taking off the mask.

With that she took Alicia's arm walking backstage where Iris and Melody were waiting for her to cheer her on.

"You look great, you're gonna break so many hearts tonight." Iris chuckled.

Lifting his arm to let Alicia go, Leigh chortled and moved to sit at the table with his bodyguard. Meanwhile, Lysander had opted to step back beyond the curtain; being under the light for so long could be quite dehydrating, what with all the sweat, and he needed water. The Jotun, by now, was only observing, his eyes hollow beyond the mask itself. Indeed, it seemed as if when he wasn't raging, there wasn't much to him... at least, to the inexperienced eye and frightened mind.

"Ah, there you are, you old lizard." Iris grinned upon seeing the boy. "It was about time you cleared the stage for Alicia."

Handing the girl a red, long scarf she gave her an encouraging smile, Melody following suite. Apparently ignoring the girl's comment, Lysander merely offered Alicia a courteous smile that made her cheeks turn red. Already the first tunes of the Arabian song she was going to perform on could be heard, thus she took a deep breath trying her best to imagine that she was alone in the room, practicing. About ten minutes later she was nearly breathless, and her skin was glistening from the sweat trickling down her body. At some point near the end she'd thrown the scarf into the ecstatic mass of boys, but somehow it had ended up in Leigh's hand, even if he was nowhere near the spot where it should've landed. She now stood there for a few moments, giving the guys the pleasure of applauding her and whistling, before she offered a slight bow and slipped backstage only to be nearly suffocated in an embrace when Iris jumped in her arms.

"Oh my God... you were perfect!" she cheered.

Leigh grinned as he sat there, the image of what he'd just seen fresh in his mind. Still... he had an idea for the silk scarf, which may or may not come later. Placing it over his shoulder, he rose up to go backstage. Maybe he would talk to her soon, about what she'd said before... if she still felt the same as she had, he would invite her back to his dormitory, where the condoms awaited. Arriving to his current destination, however, he approached the sweaty, seductive image of his scantily clad, new girlfriend. Since Lysander had already gone back on stage, Iris and Melody snuck past Leigh to go back to their own dates, leaving Alicia alone with him.

"Well... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise." she said a bit nervously. "I hope it was a good one."

So far he'd seemed too well raised to enjoy such a thing, but she could only hope.

"It was perfect... I don't think you know just how good you looked."

He embraced her, despite all of the sweat, before whispering to her ear.

"...But, if you want, I could take you back to my room and show you exactly how beautiful you are."

It would either come to a slap, or a very fun night. Considering how Alicia obviously meant something to him, he was hoping for the latter. Blinking at that, she felt for a moment that the heat rising in her face was going to suffocate her, but still she nodded. She simply didn't have the power to refuse him, when her body already craved his... when the mere images his hint had stirred in her mind were already starting to arouse her. While he talked, she felt his warm breath on her neck and she couldn't help wondering... would she lose her humanity that night as well? Or just her virginity?

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Is Leigh going to share eternity with her, or is he just after her body? Let me know in a review ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be looking forward to the next one. I promise I'll try to upload faster :D


	9. Becoming a woman part I

Well, I'm sure the title of this chapter already told you what it's about, so I hope you enjoy it ;) Reviews are much appreciated, as well.

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**8. Becoming a woman - part I**

Mischief briefly entered his eyes, before it was erased much like chalk from an instructor's board. Placing an arm around her, he strolled from backstage with Alicia, casually exiting the door while the others were distracted. He had, however, told the bodyguard to remain there throughout the party, so as to mislead others into thinking they were still at least in proximity. Turning toward the male dorm, he took Alicia to the last door and opened it. Aside from being a normal room, he did have one amenity: a bed that could handle two people, even though he just enjoyed sprawling out while sleeping. All the way there Alicia had to fight back the faint tremble that was trying to creep into her muscles.

"Leigh... um I didn't get to tell you yet... but this is... uh my first time..."

She did wonder now what had been so special about him to convince her to give him that important night of her life. By now she was half expecting him to change his mind. Everything with him had moved so fast that she hardly knew anything about him. And still she felt that she didn't really care if she knew or not... something was drawing her to him, making her wish nothing more than to be with him for as long as possible.

"I was aware... virgins have a light in their eyes that experienced women just don't. But, I'm a virgin, too."

A well read virgin, but one nonetheless. Taking off the cloth cap from his head, he placed it aside and did away with his upper robe, showing the one under it, as well as his white pants. The second robe, however, was open, revealing his chest and stomach to her.

"You can change your mind at any time, though..."

A shade of resolve came to her expression at his last words, as she shook her head.

"I doubt I'm ever gonna meet a guy who deserves it more than you. And... even if I know next to nothing about you, I... I think I did fall in love with you at some point."

There, she'd said it and there was no turning back for her now.

"You will learn about me... and I know exactly how you feel."

His feet took him to her, hands sliding against her bare back. Then, he shared a moment with her; while it wasn't his first kiss or first time holding a girl, the rest of the night would be filled with new experiences. The touch of their lips was firm and fairly intense. Yet, her stomach was pressed to his, with her top against his skin, pressing back to the cloth and her chest. Alicia had thought she would be ready for the moment when he would kiss her, but still she felt as if the ground was slipping from under her feet... yet she somehow had enough sense left to wrap her arms around his neck.

Due to the thin fabric of his pants she could feel his member pressing against her groin even if it wasn't yet aroused. Instinctively she allowed her inner thigh to slide against the outer side of his, moving her hips forward to add to that faint pressure. She'd only kissed one other guy before, a couple of times, but the sweetness Leigh's lips offered was beyond anything a human's lips would ever make her feel. He was calling to her, to abandon herself in his arms, even if maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose, and that was exactly what she planned to do that night.

Feeling the warmth of her lower half, he began to rub against her in return, causing himself to harden as he leaned to Alicia, deepening the kiss. While sex wasn't a practice he was used to, his body and mind knew just what to do already... stepping forward, one of his arms was freed so as to grasp her thigh, keeping them together in every possible way as he laid her down, himself over her. Yet, that applied more pressure to the slit hidden under her pants and underwear. When she felt the bedding against her back, her other leg slipped around his waist as well. She had some basic knowledge, and it seemed that instinct was prevailing over shyness for once. Parting her lips she trailed her tongue along his own, before sliding it past them, pricking the tip against one of his fangs even if she hadn't meant to. Still, she didn't hint that she would want to break the kiss, instead leaving it to him to choose if he liked the taste of her blood or not.

For a second, he had caught the tip between his lips, tenderly sucking on it to draw out just a little of her blood into his mouth. Then, he licked the wound to seal it, all the while operating a hand to open his bedside table. Having already opened the box and spilled it out into the drawer, he pulled the square package out, placing it under the pillow, beside her head. Parting from her lips, his hands then moved to the top of her costume, pulling it up to reveal the breasts underneath. Lightly smiling once he'd freed her mouth, she trailed a finger along his lips.

"I'm glad you like it..." she whispered.

When his hands brushed past her chest as he pulled her bra upwards, she felt her body slightly tensing at the hint of pleasure her mind registered. By now she'd fixed her gaze onto his, trying to focus on something other than her burning face and the warmth that was spreading throughout her body from her groin. She hadn't yet noticed the condom, or she would have already asked him to set it aside.

"You have wonderful, sweet tasting blood... but you mean too much to me, for me to drink you."

Feeling the warmth of his own hands by clasping them together, he grinned and set them on her breasts, teasing them with a faint squeeze and press.

"Just lie back, and enjoy it... that's all you have to do."

He expected that she'd be too nervous to participate much during their first time, but he didn't mind. Her body slightly jolted at his touch, her hand now moving from his lips to his cheek. She'd wanted to say that she didn't care if she was human or not, but something held her back. Was she really that afraid to lose her humanity? Or was it just that she was still too attached to that? Either way, they could talk about that afterwards as well... and if he simply couldn't hold back from biting her while he made love to her... well she found that she didn't mind the idea. Thus discarding those thoughts, she now set her hands over his before trailing them up his arms. He wasn't cold as she'd imagined vampires to be... at least not as cold as a dead person, though his skin was slightly colder than average, which actually felt quite good to the touch.

As he teased her breasts, Leigh would gradually but cautiously add more pressure to them, so as to further sensitize and arouse her body. They felt so good, and despite her small frame, fit perfectly in his hands. It was as if they'd been made for him to play with them. By now, he was twitching and growing quickly in his pants, made obvious by the cloth that, despite being an attempt at modesty, actually showed off his asset. A soft moan finally escaped her lips, as her breathing somewhat increased. She was amazed that she still had enough courage to look in his eyes. Then again, his gaze was so mesmerizing that she probably wouldn't have been able to look away even if she'd wanted to. A little shiver crossed her body when she felt her slit twitch against his wakening member. Out of reflex, her thighs pressed against his hips, his body preventing her from pressing her legs together.

Hesitantly, he let Alicia's breasts free before moving to pull the top of her costume off. Once she had allowed that, Leigh lifted her legs and took off the pants and footwear of her attire. Reaching down, he pushed his covered, but almost fully erect length against her underwear, his bodily motions much like the sex they were about to have, even though the vampire was still only teasing her. A small sigh of pleasure came as a result, though he leaned over, sliding his vacant hand beneath the pillow and revealing the still packaged condom. When he leaned over, Alicia wrapped her arms around his torso, moaning against his jaw line when she went to kiss it. Her gaze trailed to the side when he moved his hand. Blinking at the condom, she freed one hand of her own, reaching to set it over his, her palm covering the small object. Setting her eyes on him, she lightly shook her head, a pleading shade in her gaze. She didn't want to feel a piece of rubber during her first time... she wanted to learn what his member felt like.

The emotion and physical alertness stirred by their activities assisted her in persuading him, a flick of his wrist sending the condom flying away. Uncovering his manhood simply by tugging his belt off and letting his pants pool around his knees, he reached to her panties and pushed them aside with his fingers, holding them away. To check if she had become moist, he used the ever so sensitive head of his member, sliding it up and down her naked folds. Really, he didn't even want to take the time to take off her underwear... he just wanted to divide her lower lips and take her purity right at that moment.

Though she'd smiled to him when he'd complied with her wish, she then blinked when she felt her lower lips twitching against the tip of his erection, her inner walls cringing at the pleasure. Deciding not to watch when he would penetrate her, she raised her gaze to his features. Was it just her or was there really a shade of red shining in his black eyes? She was aware that she didn't know that much about vampires... would he lose control of himself and kill her? If so, at least she would die happy, in his arms.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm mean to leave you hanging like that :) But look forward to the next chapter, I promise I'll upload it soon.


	10. Becoming a woman part II

GAH I'm SO sorry for not uploading sooner. I was sidetracked with my b-day this past week and all ._. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second part ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**9. Becoming a woman - part II**

After a second, he opted to remove Alicia's underwear, rather than having to hold them away as they had sex. But, once he'd pulled them off of her toes and let her legs go back into the position she wanted them in, Leigh dropped his robe and leaned over her, locking gazes before feeling her body open around him, his bare member pushing her apart as he moaned. A sense of longing filled his coal oculars as he whispered to her whilst digging deep.

"...Alicia..."

Inhaling deeply, she felt her back arching until her entire upper body was pressed to his. Setting her arms around his neck, she clenched her teeth to bite back the painful sound rising in her throat. Though she'd tightly shut her eyes, tears still rolled down her cheeks. Burying her face against his neck, she now panted lightly on his skin, as the pain began to subside from the warmth his member spread in her groin.

"I love you..." she whispered.

She'd never thought she would say it that fast, or that she would say it while making love to him. But really she'd had no control over those words.

"As I love you..."

By then, his arms were around her body, his hips ever so slightly rising and falling to initiate a tender pace between them. Moaning against her neck, he could feel the heat of her lower mouth as it remained expanded around his rod, the head having gone so, so deep. Even still, he licked along her collarbone then began to suck on her skin. Forever... he wanted to be with her forever, and there was only one way to do that, but it would be her choice. It took a few moments but finally the pain subsided completely, and his next thrust made her moan softly in his ear. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she felt his tongue on her skin, yet she found that she was somewhat disappointed when he didn't bite her. Still she couldn't just ask him to do it... maybe he didn't want her around forever, considering she still couldn't tell if he really loved her or not. He was still such a mystery to her...

When Leigh heard that moan, he pushed against her cervix, their mixed pre cum dripping into her womb. But, instead of leaving her to wait to feel the same pleasure he did, a jolt shoved him against the back of her womb previous to the thrusts that kept him knocking against it. Meanwhile, he could feel the sweat already building between their brushing bodies. The feeling of her body, the taste of her skin and the sound of her pleasure were all contributing to taking him to new levels of sensation. He wasn't going to cover her in his cum when orgasm arrived as he'd planned... he was going to fill her with it.

When he rammed straight into the back of her womb, Alicia widened her eyes at the sensation, a pleasure dripping scream leaving her lungs, before she was left nearly breathless. Her nails pressed into his back leaving reddened traces behind when she slid her hands downward, whilst her inner walls tightened around his member in a sucking motion. She didn't even care if there was anyone around to hear her... in fact her mind had blanked completely for a few moments at her first orgasm ever. Grunting as he thrust with her movements, Leigh continued for her, as well as himself. Even still, that scream and the fact of her insides sucking on him, caused him to cum. Gasping, he quickened his pace out of instinct, thoughtlessly seeking to give her every single drop that his manhood allowed. Despite every experience alone, she'd actually winded him, whereas his hand no longer could give him that sort of feeling.

Unable to ignore the fact that his seed was now pouring out of her, Alicia tightened her embrace, kissing his sweaty shoulder. Her body was shivering as she struggled to catch her breath, though his pace prevented her from doing that. Stopping when the pleasure finally expired, Leigh left himself fully inside her as he settled on top of her, his breath wild as he closed his eyes.

"A... Alicia..."

He shook from the intensity of their exertion, though a hand, indicative of his affections, swept her sweaty hair. He would wait until they had relaxed to ask his question, even though he knew he would calm down long before her. By the time she'd recovered enough of her breath to speak, she'd decided that she was going to ask him to turn her. She'd never been normal anyway, so it didn't really matter if she was human or not. And though forever seemed like an unbearably long time, she knew she wouldn't have trouble coping with that, so long as she had Leigh with her. Turning to watch him, she smiled lovingly leaning to kiss his lips. Yes, he was worth it... and even if he refused, at least she'd tried.

"Leigh... I want you to do something for me." she said softly, trailing her fingers along his moist cheek.

In the silence that came, he had warmly watched her, his expression neutralizing as he heard her words.

"Before you say it... I want to stay with you, but the only way is for me to turn you... may I?"

Contrary to popular belief, it didn't take a bite from the vampire to turn someone; siring was actually the opposite. Smiling again she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his.

"Are you reading my mind?" she said on a slightly joking tone.

Pecking his lips she then leaned back to let him see the resolve in her eyes as she nodded.

"I don't want to leave you... ever. And I can only do that by not dying."

Returning the peck when she was finished speaking, he sat up.

"You will have to drink my blood... after that, you will be sick for two to three days. You may vomit, but until you're fully turned, you will have a fever. Then, your temperature will decrease. As a vampire, you'll be stronger, too... you probably won't need me or The Jotun to defend you, from the likes of Amber. Especially since I'll be the one siring you. You'll inherit my strengths and weaknesses... I am immune to daylight, poisons, disease, time and unblessed stakes... crosses, holy water, strong magic, strong acids and blessed weapons can harm or kill me, though."

It was then that he made eye contact, awaiting her response. She would need to know what she was going through and her limits afterward. Since he'd pulled out of her, Alicia now sat up as well before settling onto her knees.

"I don't care how long it takes, but I know that I never want to leave you. All my friends are here and they aren't human anyway... so I won't feel out of place if I become like you."

Reaching to move a lock of hair behind her ear, she somewhat lowered her gaze.

"Being human hasn't done me much good anyway. And I'd feel unworthy of you if I keep being this weak."

"...I will always be here for you, no matter how strong or weak you are."

Moving his nails to his shoulder, he pushed hard until he felt the skin preparing to give. Then, he slashed himself open before taking hold of her, whispering only one word.

"Drink..."

Fortunately, there was no such thing as a vampire that could not substitute human blood with that of a pig. It had more flavor anyway, due to the added fat, which had no effect on a vampire. Health was pretty much irrelevant when you were of the undead. Slightly cringing at the sight of Leigh hurting himself, Alicia then took a deep breath, setting her arms around his torso. Hesitating for just a moment she then parted her lips pressing her mouth to his shoulder. Her stomach tightened at the taste of blood, but she found that it wasn't that hard to drink from an open wound. The easiness with which her mind had accepted the fact that she had to drink blood frightened her to some extent, but with Leigh stroking her hair all she could do was relax in his arms.

Still... how much was she supposed to drink without hurting him? She should have asked, but there was no other way to it now. He'd just have to tell her to stop when it was enough. In the better part of a minute, he leaned away, covered in goose bumps from the feeling of having his shoulder sucked on. But, alas, the wound was bound to close within the coming hours, anyway, so he had no worries of the self inflicted damage.

"The illness will come gradually, and the vomiting will end on the second day... you'll be bedridden throughout."

Nodding she swallowed several times to cleanse the blood from her mouth, before leaning up to kiss him, one hand trailing through his hair along the back of his head.

"If you ever want my blood don't hesitate... you don't have to ask for it, only take it whenever you want it. It's all yours just like me. I'll never belong to any other man." she whispered against his lips.

"I would have it no other way..."

After that, he returned the kiss and pressed her back for just a second, then rolled to the side. From there, he pulled her back to his chest, wrapping both arms around her. She was his, and now, she was forever marked... there was a pang of guilt in that, but all the while, there was joy. Finally! He finally had someone and wouldn't have to settle for the garbage girls who attended there just because there was no one worthy. Setting her head on his arm she now closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace. Sure, they'd missed most of the Halloween party, but making love to him had been infinitely better than dancing or spending time with the others. Shifting a bit she pulled the covers over them up to their waists since that was as far as she could tug them. Reaching to grasp his free hand she began to kiss his palm and fingers, her own digits caressing the back of his hand.

"You are so beautiful, Alicia..."

It was all he could think to say, while watching her devote her every moment until that illness came over her, to giving him affection. Tipping his head forward, his eyelids slit to a close as he felt her warm shoulder. He could have fallen asleep, for now, but wouldn't. Instead, he just wanted to shower her with love and oversee her until she was well again.

* * *

Well, this is just the beginning of Leigh's relationship. Will he really be as devoted to Alicia, as he appears to be? Time will tell... reviews are always lurved, as are you all ;) Look forward to the next chapter, as always :D


	11. First bite

One word to all you fangirls out there... enjoy :D As always, reviews are much appreciated.

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**10. First bite**

Smiling, she now placed his palm beneath her cheek. Really she'd never felt happier in her entire life. She still wondered how she'd mustered the courage to sleep with him... just seeing him, left her almost breathless.

"Rosa came to talk to me a couple of days ago. She asked me to tell you that she's over you and that she hopes you'll be happy with me. Why did you two break up?"

There was nothing but curiosity in her voice. After all, she wasn't holding him responsible for some past girlfriend... even less considering she was the first one he'd ever made love to. He had listened to her, somewhat thoughtful for a moment afterward.

"It's good to know that she'll be moving on... we just didn't get along as well as a couple, as when we were friends. In the end, I saw fit to end it. She didn't like it, but maybe she will find someone better suited to her, now."

Leigh cared about Rosalia, to an extent, just not one he would deem romantic.

"I see... well at least she seems nice, unlike most girls here."

Really she would've regretted to hear he'd been dating someone like Amber or even Li. He deserved so much better... not that she was that much better than other girls there.

"So... why did you choose me? I'm nothing special; I'm not even as strong or as beautiful as others here."

Even as she spoke she kept playing with his hand, either rubbing her cheek against his smooth palm, or kissing his skin. Sliding his hand from her grasp, he settled it on her cheek, caressing it.

"You are not the strongest, but you are the most beautiful... and uncommonly warm and thoughtful. You became special to me."

Just as he was glad that he'd broken up with Rosalia, he hoped that she would ultimately be glad that it had happened too; perhaps she would find a match in Nathaniel. Rolling onto her back until her shoulder was now against his chest Alicia looked up at him with a soft, loving gaze.

"You're going to spoil me if you keep talking like this." she stated with a somewhat childish tone in her voice, trailing her index finger along his lips.

Leigh kissed the print of her digit, his arms settling about her frame.

"You'll have to get used to it... I'm pretty stubborn and I don't like change."

Which of course, meant that he wouldn't be changing up his treatment of her anytime soon.

"It's too bad that we didn't think to wait to turn you... I would've made love to you again... and maybe again after that."

As long as she wanted it, however, he'd never really have a problem with going to bed with her at her request. With a short giggle, she pressed her finger against his soft lips.

"Well I'm sure three or four days won't seem like too much to you. You'll have eternity to make love to me afterwards."

Shifting again in his arms she now settled her forehead against his cool skin. She could already feel her body warming up... at least it seemed she didn't feel nauseous yet.

"Maybe I should get back to my room... if I get sick here and Mrs. Snodgrass hears I'm in your room, she might get upset."

Then again, she didn't really know if the woman would be upset with Leigh for turning her, though so far she hadn't heard about any such rule.

"It's fine... you will need someone to care for you during the change, and I can do that. Even she would recognize that... and that you not only gave your permission, but encouraged me to sire you."

That was the only hole in the rule that forbade siring; if the student desired it, nothing could be done. That loophole had been intentional, however, since if a student couldn't be turned by another student, they'd just go into town and find an even less trustworthy vampire who just might choose to do them in, instead.

"But I don't want to be a burden these days. You already have so much to do. Study, your shop, orders from customers..."

In spite of her words, she did lean to kiss his chest. She would've liked nothing better than to spend the following days with him non-stop. But at the same time she didn't want to burden his already busy schedule even more.

"Demand for my services is high enough to allow some forgiveness from my customers, and my grades here are sufficient to miss a few days... you need me at your side, and I need to be with you. I promise you will not be a burden..."

Gazing down, he watched the contact she made with her lips and lovingly curled to her. Though she hesitated for a moment, she then finally nodded, closing her eyes to enjoy all he was giving her along with that embrace.

"I was so angry with my parents when they told me they don't want me anymore, because I was weird. I thought I'd never be happy without them... that I'd never adapt to a life among others like me. But coming here turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, because I met you."

Setting her arm across the side of his torso, she now pressed her body to his, hiding her face against his chest. When he heard those words from her, he gave a frown and softly squeezed her.

"I will never leave you alone like that..."

Leigh had then taken a moment for thought... he'd told her nothing of his past, but it was a tremendously long story. He would have to tell her pieces of it throughout the following century, if that would even be enough time to convey it all. But, time was irrelevant to them, now. Whereas she had previously been running ahead of him in time, and only a few steps away from death, as humans always were, her life had come to a standstill.

"I know..."

If he'd told her the same thing a few hours earlier, she probably would have wondered if he was being sincere or not. But now she had no more doubts about him. He'd chosen her out of all the other girls there, to share eternity with him. With those thoughts in mind she soon drifted into sleep, her body practically forcing her into it, to be able to cope with the changes she was going through.

By the second full day, which was the third day of the transformation, Leigh had holed up in his room with Alicia, keeping her body relaxed with massages and a bucket by the bed for the least desirable symptom of the change. Fortunately, he also had a private bath, due to an incident in the past where the girls had peeped on him. With the location of that new restroom, he had no need to go back to the public facilities. At present, he caressed the back of her head, affectionately watching out for her.

Iris and Melody had, of course, visited her during those days. Apparently Nathaniel hadn't been too happy to hear that Alicia had willingly accepted to become one of the undead. Even so, he had come to see her along with the two girls. Jade had brought her a bouquet of white lilies, which the girl was now watching, whilst enjoying Leigh's affections. She didn't regret going through the transformation, but that constant fever was becoming quite annoying. She'd spent the last two days naked, since wearing even the lightest clothes made her feel as if she was suffocating. And she'd probably ingested about a ton of water, the fever keeping her body in a constant state of thirst. But for the past few hours, not even the coldest water had been enough to soothe her thirst. Was she craving blood? Leigh, on the other hand, had kept to his usual flashy attire, even though he did have to bathe and change on a regular basis.

"...How do you feel?"

He'd also been doing one other thing regularly: speaking with her, either to check on her condition, or just to help the time pass when she wasn't sleeping. While he was sure that a few people no longer liked him for siring her, he didn't quite care. If they didn't understand what had happened between them, then they could go to Hell and remain there. Moving her gaze from the flowers to him, she finally showed a faint shade of smile.

"I think I'm a bit better than yesterday."

While the fever hadn't gone down, at least she wasn't throwing up every hour or so anymore. So for now she was left to cope only with the general fatigue, the heat and that god awful thirst.

"But... I don't think water's enough to sate my thirst anymore." she said, turning serious again.

Leigh made eye contact with her for a second, before contemplating it. Was she ready for blood? Reaching over, he moved his hair to expose his neck, helping her to sit up.

"Drink from me... don't worry. I'll tell you when to stop."

Or, if she went into a frenzy, he would restrain her. Now, he tipped his head away, so as to give her access. Blinking at that, Alicia gave him a worried look. She hated the idea of hurting him, but the way her stomach had cringed at the thought of blood, told her she was no longer human. Sliding her tongue along her now slightly elongated fangs, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. It was more to help her sit upright than anything else. Leaning to kiss his neck, she was a bit startled by how easy she could feel the blood rushing through his veins now. Though she had no way of seeing it, her eyes had now gained a red glow whilst she tried to bite as gently as she could into the smooth flesh of his neck.

* * *

I'm too lazy to give you a hint on the next chapter, so just look forward to it. And expect more pairings in the very near future ;)


	12. Vampire lovers

One word for those who are getting impatient to see Castiel... Crystal will show up soon enough, don't worry. And you're gonna see more than enough of Castiel, I promise ;)

Well enjoy this new chapter until then :D

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**11. Vampire lovers**

Inhaling sharply when his blood touched her tongue, she grasped his coat pressing her body to his, as her thirst gradually settled down.

At the feeling of his skin being punctured, his body had jolted. Despite the faint pain, his flesh rose in goose bumps as he allowed Alicia to suck away at his blood. Then, he felt a twitch in his groin... was that turning him on? When Leigh felt the confirming second twitch, lust dulled his gaze in the most subtle of ways. After giving her a fair supply, he reluctantly pulled back.

"...There... do you feel like you're growing stronger?"

Leaning away from him she nodded, swallowing what was left in her mouth whilst a drop trickled down her chin.

"I don't know about stronger... but at least I'm not thirsty anymore." she smiled.

Letting that smile fade afterwards, she trailed a finger along the marks left on his neck. Even though they weren't bleeding, they looked quite deep.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." she said softly.

"Not at all..."

It was the only verbal response he gave to her for a moment, before eyeballing that little trail of blood.

"...It actually felt good, but you missed a little."

Then, he licked up from her jaw, to the end of her lips, before pressing his own to hers, depositing the very last drop of blood via his tongue sliding into her mouth. She hadn't thrown up for a while and had cleansed her mouth with water quite a few times since her last time. Parting her lips just an instant before his own touched them, she eagerly slid her tongue against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed harder into the kiss, her tongue now erotically dancing with his whilst her body once more leaned to him. She had no idea what drove her to act that way, but it wasn't too long before her body warned her that it required more sleep still. A couple of times, his tongue had barely avoided hitting a snag on the fangs in her mouth. After the better part of a minute and the awakening of his member, Leigh pulled from the kiss.

"Mm... I never thought blood would go well with anything else... but it goes perfectly with your taste."

Then again, anything would go well with the taste of Alicia... but, if they went to couple again, then he knew something he wanted to do, just for her. For a few moments after he ended the kiss, she simply sat there looking a bit dazed. After regaining her senses, she smiled at his words, licking her lips.

"I have to admit... I never tasted anything better in my life."

Whereas she'd been too shy to even let him see her naked before, she found that it was almost gone, since even when she realized she was no longer covered with the silky blankets, she made no attempt to hide her body from his gaze.

"I think the fever's starting to go down... my head's a bit clearer now." she stated contemplatively, tilting her head to the side in a way that made her silvery hair cascade along her arm.

"The fever should be gone in a few minutes, then. But, I think I know something that would help you wake up."

Now, his hand was on her stomach, sliding across, rather than going up or down. He would just wait for her reply, since whereas most male vampires treated their lovers as slaves, to be bent over or fed from whenever they sought it themselves, Leigh himself was known for sincerely falling in love and giving his beloved every right she deserved. Lowering her gaze to his hand, she caught sight of the bulge in his pants, since his current position seemed to not hide it that well, even if he didn't appear to have noticed yet. Grinning to show her new pointy assets, she moved on all fours, leaning up to slide her lips along his jaw line.

"What did you have in mind?"

Tipping up his head to enjoy the touch of her sensitive lips, he grinned.

"I want to take you to orgasm with my mouth and fingers... then, after that, we can try a few positions. I definitely wouldn't mind making you scream like you did before, again."

His prints slid against her smooth stomach, palm drifting from side to side.

"Well for some reason I don't feel shy anymore..." she murmured, her voice vibrating against his skin.

Now that he had let her know for sure what he wanted, her hand drifted along the bedding while he wasn't looking, until she felt the bulge in his pants beneath her fingers, sliding her palm over it to taunt him.

"As for making me scream... what if someone hears me?"

There were other rooms on the hallway after all, though she didn't really mind the thought of some of the male students either being too embarrassed to look her in the eye afterwards, or jerking off to her voice in their rooms. Iris had made sure to spread the word that Leigh was dating Alicia, until the entire school knew, just to piss Amber and her two minions off. When he felt her palm against the cloth, his firming member twitched, the head poking her hand. Listening to her words with a slightly elevated brow, Leigh whispered to her ear.

"If you don't care, then I don't care... but I know I'd love to hear that pleasure in your voice again."

Once she was finished with her inquiry, or at least seemingly so, he lovingly smiled to her.

"Do you want to straddle my face?"

He definitely wanted to get started, by now; she'd already lit his fire.

"You're not even gonna undress first?" she grinned. "Fine by me... just lie down. But don't expect me to behave while you have your way with me."

Leaning back she allowed her bottom to rest on her heels whilst waiting for him to comply. He'd been right about the fever... she could already feel it going down with each passing minute, replaced by that somewhat familiar warmth spreading from her groin and chest to the rest of her body. He shook his head to the question, beaming as he slipped away and laid back, hands at his sides to avoid having them bound by her long and smooth legs; he did need them for pleasing Alicia, after all.

"I'd be disappointed if you behaved... mm, I can hardly wait to taste you."

Crawling over to his side, she leaned down to peck his lips before trailing the tip of her tongue along them.

"If you bite, don't be too rough." she winked.

With that she moved to her knees and spread her legs over his neck, leaning down to let her torso rest on his stomach. Her senses had sharpened to an extent she'd never known before. She could feel the enticing scent of his member even through the fabric covering it. Making hasty work of his belt and zipper, she moved the obstructing cloth aside. Taking a moment to get used to the visual side of his erection, she then leaned down tasting it by teasingly trailing the tip of her tongue along the head and shaft, keeping her hands off it for now.

When he was gazing upon her slit, he smiled at the feeling of her licking at him, a short lived sigh of pleasure leaving when she met the end of the head, on her way to the shaft. Raising his arms, Leigh slid his hands along her lower back and ass, until he spread open her womanhood. Gazing inside, he massaged the lips whilst his own mouth, already lubricated by her previous taunt, dug into her. Sucking at her folds, his eyelids slit to a close, his tongue occasionally poking out to give her a tease. Her body twitched at the feeling of his lips upon her slit. However, his sigh didn't go unnoticed, thus she now gently grasped his member, bringing it to a vertical position. Sliding her tongue along the shaft, toward the head this time, she did so at a painfully slow pace, so as to understand which spot had pleasured him the most. She did feel sorry for having to stain his pants, since she knew those clothes were his own creation. But his seed was nothing that couldn't be washed out of the fabric, unlike blood.

Licking up her lower lips as she moved up his erection and right to the neck of his size, the vibrations of his moan hit her clitoris just before his tongue did, cupping over and stroking that sensitive little nub from side to side, since the most sensitive nerve endings were on its sides, rather than the upper or lower ones. Though she couldn't hold back a moan at that sudden surge in pleasure, she did now understand what the place that really got to him was. Once she'd regained a good grasp on herself, she kissed the tip of his member, sliding her lips over it before parting them to allow the head into the moist warmth of her mouth. Though she was inexperienced, her body acted on instinct making her settle on a sucking motion whilst her fingers stroke the shaft.

Leigh let go of a warm sigh against her skin, his pre cum seeping out against her taste buds. Then, a thought briefly occurred to him; he'd already deflowered her, so he could use his fingers... catching her clitoris between his lips, he sucked tenderly on it, driving his digits inside her and stiffening his wrist to begin the motions. Though locked into position, he pressed while sliding his fingers in and out, so as to work the first few inches of Alicia's depths. Smiling at the sound of his voice, she now released the head of his member. Nipping the sensitive skin around the line separating the head from the shaft in between her lips, she lightly began suckling on it. She did moan for him, however, whilst her inner walls tightened around his slender fingers, as if aiming to suck them in as deep as they could go. He gasped as the pleasure of her focused, merciless onslaught hit him like a truck.

"...Alicia..."

Even though she was no longer sucking on the entirety of the head, there was enough liquid for it to drift between her lips and into her mouth, whenever she opened it against his skin. Then, at last, he yielded to the will of her inner muscles, at the same time touching against the upper side of her womanhood. Leigh only stopped when he felt the spongy texture of her g-spot, raising a brow in that moment of clarity before he moved his fingers as if they were running legs, using this to stimulate that ever so sensitive place.

Widening her eyes at that new, sudden feeling, Alicia gave off a sound between a gasp and a moan, her voice vibrating against that sensitive spot since she hadn't moved her mouth away. She could tell she wasn't too far from climax, since she recognized the faint signals her body was giving her. Deciding to get him to orgasm with her, she opened her mouth, pricking the skin on the shaft with one of her fangs, no more than a needle would have. Closing her lips around that tiny wound she began sucking on it, enjoying the taste of his pre cum mixed with his blood, her finger now taunting the place she knew provided him with the most pleasure.

Feeling her twitching against his prints and the sides of his fingers, Leigh grinned, but subtly jolted at the feeling of his erection being punctured, despite continuing to take joy from her efforts. Even still, that wonderful touch added by her finger promoted further pleasure, but only guided him close, at the same time unable to take him to the peak.

"I... I need to cum in your mouth..."

He was so near it, that it was almost painful. There was so much pressure built up. Sliding her tongue over the puncture mark to keep it from bleeding any more, she pulled back before plunging her mouth onto his member, taking more than half of it in with just one motion. She wouldn't deny that she wanted to taste his seed, since what she'd tasted so far from his member was delicious. Leigh almost immediately felt the rising of his pleasure beyond the point of no return. Straightening his fingers away from her g-spot, he split her hard around them.

"It... feels too good... can't hold... it..."

Then, his seed exploded into her mouth, his breath leaving him as if he'd been struck in the stomach. It was all he could do, to keep working her tight, hot sex. Shuddering when the hot, thick liquid erupted straight into the back of her throat, Alicia needed no more than a moment more to reach climax as well. Tightening her lips around his member, however, she pressed her nails against his clothed thighs, aiming to keep every last drop of his seed inside her mouth, though some of it did now slide down her chin, staining her breasts. Swallowing several times she instinctively began sucking on his erection, despite the fact that he'd already hit orgasm. The cloth was all that kept her from piercing that sensitive flesh while he poured the white fluid into her mouth. Then, as it ended, he felt her sucking out every last drop, which caused his eyes to roll back for but an instant. When their climaxes let up in their hold on their frames, he sank into the linens under him.

"...Th... that... was... wonderful, my love..."

Finally releasing his member, she moved off him despite her still trembling body, lying at his side with her head on his shoulder. Smiling, she kissed his jaw line after licking her lips to cleanse them of the leftover traces of his seed.

"Are you sure you don't want to undress?"

Even as she asked, her hand slipped beneath his shirt, fingertips caressing his skin. Even as they made eye contact when she spoke, there was such emotion there... moving his hands down to the bottom of his shirt, he made short work of tugging it up and off. When he sent it to the floor, Leigh went immediately to his pants, pushing them down to the lower half of his legs. He didn't want to sit up, and so used his legs to get them the rest of the way from his form. An arm then curled around her, lovingly pulling Alicia to him.

Smiling, she now settled against him, lightly tugging on his lower lip with her teeth before pressing her lips to his. But, for the moment at least, she was too lazy to go beyond that shallow taunt. For now all she wanted was to just lie there in his arms, enjoying his affections and offering him her own loving touches.

* * *

Just one word of warning... unlike my other stories, this one will have several scenes such as this. For those of you who aren't that fond of limes, I'm sorry but I just went with the flow with this one. The scenes just came naturally, so there really wasn't much choice involved in it. Okay, I don't know if that makes any sense, but anyway... look forward to the next chapter and review if you like ;)


	13. Challenging the prince

I'm feeling generous this week, so I decided to update the story sooner than usual. So enjoy ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**12. Challenging the prince**

Some hours later Alicia was resting on his lap with her back leaning against his chest, trying to catch her breath whilst sweat made her skin glisten. Turning her head to the side, she leaned her forehead against his neck, caressing the back of his head with her fingertips.

"I'm glad that you enjoy me. You're better than any of my wildest dreams could have ever conceived a guy... and you deserve nothing but the best, even if I'm nowhere near that standard. But I'm happy you chose me, even if I'll probably never be able to reach the level of perfection you deserve."

Closing her eyes she then went quiet, simply focusing on enjoying everything that he was and everything he offered her.

"To me... you _are_ perfection. I don't want or need anyone else."

The fact that she alone could satisfy his needs was paramount to their future as a pair. From her words, she seemed to feel the same way about him. He could imagine that they would be together for the rest of their lives, and perhaps even for the eternity afterward. Once that thought was over, he cuddled to Alicia's back and shoulder, widely smiling.

"I love you..."

"I love you too... though I think Mrs. Snodgrass won't love us that much if she finds out we broke that _no feeding_ rule."

She'd stated the last phrase on a somewhat jesting but lazy tone. Really, all she wanted now was to lie around on that bed with him, maybe even sleep or maybe without sleeping. As long as he was there it didn't really matter if she got any rest or not.

"Mm..."

His hands took on a small amount of force as he took her legs from around his hips, pulling himself out of her. Now, Leigh turned her until her shoulder was against his chest, arms embracing her once more.

"Even if she does find out, she can do nothing... vampire lovers feed from each other during or before sex. To go against our most intimate ways would offend every family who ever came here, and we are not the most peaceful race..."

In short, the woman would be putting Sweet Amoris High in danger if she delved too deeply into the personal life of a vampire; especially one with such high standing as himself. Shifting somewhat until she'd settled into a seated position on his lap, Alicia now leaned to the side, against his chest.

"I realize I don't really know anything about vampires and their social system. I have a lot to learn..." she muttered.

Cuddling to his bare torso, she lowered her gaze to the black silk covering the bed.

"I mean... even you... you're gentle and kind and loving. But I'm sure even you have a dark side and I just hope I'll be ready to face it when the time comes."

"...I plan to protect you from it. There is a reason that I have bodyguards... I do not need them, but my powers could destroy this school. If I were to fight, the damages would be heavy. My dark side and my disposition toward violence are one and the same, so I've acted to take away any chance that I would need to behave that way. But... I will teach you all you need to know about the life of a vampire and our history as a people, in the coming years."

Now softly squeezing her, he kissed her silvery locks. The following week went by as usual. Iris and Melody were excited to have Alicia back in class, though she was trying to grin less often, since not everyone could easily get over the vampire stories normally told. When she'd gotten back, Iris had insisted that she showed Nathaniel her fangs. She had even gone so far as to start tickling Alicia in the middle of the hallway, to get her to open her mouth, even if Nathaniel had said he knew what vampire fangs looked like, since he and Leigh were pretty much the first students to have joined that high school. Amber and her two friends still pretty much hated her, along with most of the female population. Melody said it wasn't just because of Leigh, but due to the fact that a lot of the most wanted guys in the school preferred her company over most others'.

That evening, she was seated on a bench in the huge gardens surrounding the school, watching the full moon. She'd been somewhat startled by Ken's howl, but other than that it was a quiet night. She slightly trailed her tongue along one of her fangs... Lulu hadn't been too happy to hear that she'd given up on her humanity, but love was love and she was content to finally see Leigh happy. Leigh had ultimately tended to his make up work in those coming days, added onto the homework and class work of that week. He was currently finishing the very last sweeping, neat motions of his pen in his room, placing the final sheets on the stack. Needless to say, he didn't care about the opinions of his peers, but was quite willing to go to war if they started anything with Alicia.

Meanwhile, a shadow on the ground moved through the darkness, despite lacking an object needed to create it. It had already spotted the girl, and only needed to get close enough, since Leigh wasn't around... upon reaching a sensible distance, a cold breeze signaled the use of Dimitri's return to his normal form, leaving him standing yards away from her. Giving a somewhat demented grin, he verbalized in the calmest of tones.

"Hello... I am Dimitri."

She was indeed beyond attractive; enough so that he would eventually just take her, if she didn't give herself to him of her own volition. A feeling of dread took over her for a moment, as she looked to him. Maybe it was just her imagination, but that evening Dimitri looked quite... savage.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk. You've been watching me for quite a while now."

Of course, she was only trying to be friendly as always, though she didn't explain what she'd meant by that last phrase. For now she decided not to listen to her intuition and put some more distance between them, despite the fact that her heart was beating slightly harder. He hadn't done anything to show her he meant her any harm and he didn't seem to have too many friends anyway; not to mention she never refused anyone who wanted to be her friend.

"Hm... your senses are sharper than I anticipated, Alicia."

The laughter that accompanied his voice was restrained as he moved to stand right in front of her.

"I suppose that comes from Leigh... but that level of strength suits a woman like you. Weak girls like Amber are so... boring, don't you think?"

Much like most vampires, he valued power over love. But, he wouldn't exercise force on her just yet. Somewhat arching a brow, she fixed her gaze onto his. She didn't think her screams were much of a secret from most of the male part of the school, but could he really know just by seeing her, that Leigh had turned her? Leigh... she knew he was in his room, catching up on the homework he'd missed while taking care of her.

"Amber might be a lot of things... I doubt weak is one of them."

Sure she disliked Amber to death, but that didn't mean she didn't have to admit reality. Amber wasn't just any weakling when she got serious. At least the tales around the school said so.

"You underestimate yourself... but, I guess that's normal for someone who has only had their first taste of power. There are plenty of people here who make Amber appear... trivial, even at her best. With Leigh's powers, you could even be one of them."

He contemplated demonstrating his powers on Amber... but decided that the backlash from Nathaniel would be far more trouble than he wanted.

"Strength is important to our kind. Why don't you test yours? I'm sure there is someone here, who would be willing to have a match with you."

He liked the idea of a decently strong woman struggling against him, only to surrender when she realized how futile it was. He certainly wanted her to measure up to that expectation.

"It's not in my nature to resort to violence, except if I have no other choice."

She enjoyed the fact that Leigh respected and actually loved that in her. And she planned to keep as much of her humanity as she could, despite not being human anymore, for the sake of keeping Leigh himself at bay and to show him that he hadn't been mistaken when he'd considered her unlike other girls he knew.

"Hmm... you are such an odd one. No matter. Weak or strong... you will be mine."

Bursting into a harmless rain of black drops, he sank into the ground, upon landing. Castiel, who had been prowling nearby, was crouched in a tree, observing with slit eyes. Though he believed himself to be strong, when other, stronger beings were involved, he tended to side with the most powerful. He would pay a visit to Leigh in the morning. Blinking at that statement, Alicia frowned and opened her mouth to answer just to have Dimitri leave. Exhaling a short sigh, she lightly shook her head, before speaking up, loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"How long are you gonna keep staring at me?"

She didn't know who it was that was watching her, but she could tell there was someone there.

"Staring? Fuck that. Staring implies a lack of purpose in watching, or an attraction. My observation has meaning, and I am not attracted to you."

Castiel leaned out of the tree, falling back onto his feet and approaching with his hands in his pockets. Of course, he wasn't going to be staying out there long. But, fortunately, the girl had reacted as she should have, to a male who expressed his intentions to have her against her will. He wouldn't have to be that bearer of bad news, or he would have just slain her in retribution. A bit startled at the realization of who was watching her, she made a slight attempt at swallowing the knot in her throat.

"Oh, it's you... Castiel, was it? It's nice to finally talk to you, even though you could do with a nicer vocabulary."

That time around she moved to her feet, since Castiel wasn't anything to take lightly, as everyone had informed her.

"And what would be the meaning of this... observation of yours? Unless you're planning to do a paper on vampire anatomy."

"If I cared about my vocabulary, maybe I'd work on it."

His eyes had the same illumination as those of The Jotun, although they were somewhat different. Where there was a certain dullness to water down the viciousness of The Jotun's wild gaze, Castiel was uninhibited in displaying his hatred. Tipping back his head to gaze upward, he then set his oculars on Alicia.

"...You'll know the meaning of it tomorrow. I'll just say that it'll be fun to see."

"I'm not sure what _fun_ means to a demon, but I'm pretty sure I won't like it. What are you plotting?"

She'd narrowed her eyes at him by now. If he was planning to cause trouble then she'd have to warn Lulu and see what could be done to stop him.

"...For being so weak, you've got some balls. I imagine you got that from him, too. I think you'll like it, anyway... if not, then you'd might as well just sit back and watch. There's nothing that anyone can do, or I wouldn't have said a damn thing."

Now, he went on ahead, into the school. He would just wait to catch Leigh outside of the dormitories the following day.

* * *

So here's a little glimpse of Castiel, for all you fangirls ;) Don't worry, he'll start showing up more and more from now on and he'll have some chapters dedicated to him entirely. But for now look forward to the next chapter :D


	14. Swift retribution

Okay so I can tell people are getting REALLY eager to see Crystal, but you need to be patient. She'll show up really soon, I promise ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**13. Swift retribution**

The next day, when Leigh came from his room, he was face to face with Castiel. At the abrupt nod of the vampire's head, Castiel neared him and whispered. Very few things could anger Leigh, but that malicious light in his orbs told that a nerve had been touched. Patting Castiel on the back, he stormed out, nearly shoving the back door of the school off of its hinges as he entered for the day. All day Alicia had done her best to get Leigh to relax, but ultimately she had to admit she'd failed miserably. He didn't even want to tell her why he was so angry, by insisting that he wasn't. Others such as Nathaniel or Jade had also felt his anger, since they were more sensitive to moods and feelings in those around them.

By the time classes had ended, Alicia was sitting on the grass with her arms wrapped around her knees, watching Jade plant some rose bushes nearby. She was reviewing in her mind everything that had happened throughout that day, trying to realize if it was her fault that Leigh was upset. She remained there even after Jade had finished, now watching the rising moon as the sky grew dark and stars began to wink at her. It would be only minutes later before that breeze returned, Dimitri materializing in front of her. When he raised his hand to grasp at her, his arm had immediately let off a loud snap, a deep dent appearing in the flesh.

Now, Leigh appeared as the obvious culprit in that injury, what with the side of his hand firmly crushing into that wound. Dimitri's eyes went wide before he felt Leigh's fist smash into his fangs, breaking them off into his mouth. The turned vampire's stomach was then dented by a spinning heel kick, which sent him skidding on his back. All that stopped him was Leigh landing on his groin with both feet before the pureblood shifted his feet to the ground, letting loose a merciless barrage of knuckles into Dimitri's mouth and eyes. Startled by the man's sudden appearance, Alicia nearly fell onto her back trying to avoid his hand. Her gaze was drawn to the left, however, when Leigh showed up.

"Leigh... stop!" she called out at some point.

She didn't know if he wouldn't be punished for killing another student... and a vampire at that. When he didn't yield, however, she lowered her head and did her best to avoid watching. The vampire stood over his adversary, teeth bared.

"I should beat you until you can't use your power for a while then tie you to a tree until dawn... but I won't, this time. Next time... I will."

Leigh turned from the downed foe, each footstep taking him closer and closer to Alicia. Now, calm was ever so slowly coming over him, draining the rage from his body language. Now watching Leigh as he walked toward her still seated form, Alicia fought the urge to move away. The change in his gaze told her he was finally calming down. So that had been the _fun_ Castiel had mentioned... as she'd anticipated, she didn't like it in the least. Still, she held out a hand to Leigh once he was close enough to grasp it.

Instead of taking Alicia's hand, Leigh bent forward and grasped her sides in his hands, gently raising her and putting her down on her feet. Then, he lightly embraced her, saying nothing as he kissed the strands of her hair. Dimitri himself didn't move at all, being unconscious. It wouldn't take him too long to recover, but that show of Leigh's wrath would last for a very long time. Blinking at that, she then relaxed in his embrace, setting her arms around his waist.

"Thank you... for not killing him."

She didn't even know why she was thanking him for that. But at least he wouldn't have to suffer any consequences such an act would have possibly brought upon him. Her voice did, however, faintly tremble. Now that she was more sensitive to others' feelings, especially Leigh's, she found that his anger wasn't anything easy to endure.

"...He was about to abduct and rape you. But, I will never let that happen to you... I will protect you, my love."

He knew how other vampires worked... and he wasn't about to see that happen to Alicia. She meant so much to Leigh, who wasn't going to see her go through such pain. Even still, in his gradually passing rage, he wanted to make an example out of Dimitri, despite the excessive nature of that act. Then, his thoughts turned... she belonged to him, and only him. No other man would have her in the ways he did.

"R... really? I thought he just wanted my blood."

Tilting her head back, she now looked up into his eyes.

"But... don't kill him. I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me."

Her hands clenched onto his coat as she stated that, her gaze gaining a worried shade. After all, she had no idea how vampire society worked and what laws they guided themselves by.

"Castiel told me of everything he said to you in your last encounter with him... the fact that he came within arms' reach of you after saying such a thing, meant that he wanted more than blood. Male vampires mostly treat females as slaves... I am one of the few exceptions. He would have taken you away, for you to serve his whims. I know that for certain."

During her second statement, he locked eyes with her so as to focus on her expression.

"...I will not kill him, unless I must. If he leaves you alone, I will leave him to exist."

Her eyes slightly widened at his words, and she tightened her hold on him out of reflex.

"I didn't know I'd be so much trouble..." she muttered, lowering her gaze to settle the side of her head against his chest.

By then a pair of amber eyes was watching them from atop the main building, the slender girl seated a few steps away from where Castiel was standing. When she'd gone out to take some air, Rosa had never imagined she would get to see Leigh kicking Dimitri's ass. A slight smile crossed her lips as she now watched him and Alicia. She didn't regret that they'd broken up... it was too obvious that he loved Alicia in a way he'd never loved her, and that Alicia made him happy as she'd never been able to.

"You are no trouble... you are my happiness. Without you, I'd have none."

Due to knowing his strength quite well, he'd kept a soft, but guarding hold on Alicia. Meanwhile, Castiel gazed down on them, one foot on the ledge with his upper body slanted, his forearm across his knee.

"...Bah..."

He'd always been rather averse to romantic situations, though he'd never given any reason for that. For all of his bluntness, he did keep some parts of his past to himself, and trusted none with it. A soft giggle left Rosa's lips at that sound.

"Not fond of romantic hugs, eh Castiel? Maybe you should try a girlfriend. You might get the taste for it."

Floating off the ledge she now slowly faded into thin air. Come to think of it, maybe it was time for her to get a boyfriend as well. She and Leigh had broken up long before; she was over that by now.

* * *

Looks like Leigh is a bit overprotective, but with good reason. Next chapter's gonna shift a bit to another guy... and no, it's not Castiel yet, fangirls... you'll see, I'm not gonna spoil the surprise ;)


	15. Giant's turmoil

I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been out of town helping my best friend with the last preparations for her wedding. Fortunately it turned out great :)

Anyway, to make it up to you I'll upload not only this chapter, but the following one as well. Hope you enjoy both of them :D

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**14. Giant's turmoil**

A week had passed, and ultimately, a certain uneasiness had befallen those close to The Jotun... the male no longer trained or came to class at all, really. Indeed, he no longer even came when summoned... though Leigh had sent around spies and located him in an old, decrepit tower that had once been part of the school, none dared to directly confront or appeal to him. His behavior was so unusual that, to even Leigh's spies, the situation was too frightening to enter the final room, which was the basement; not only was he there, but his mood was not guaranteed, and it was said to be afflicted with a permanent, pitch black darkness.

Over those days Alicia had tightened her friendship with Rosa since they had quite an interesting subject in common, that they shared with no one else... and that was Leigh. Rosa had turned out to be quite a sweet girl, though a lot calmer than Iris. So of course Rosa knew of The Jotun's depressive state, since Leigh had told Alicia about it. She'd spoken to Lulu about him and the woman had asked her to try and talk to him. Rosa did possess a rare gift, being a ghost... invisibility. That would be her greatest aid, in case The Jotun turned violent. She'd been to that tower's basement, watching him throughout several nights, but so far she hadn't mustered the courage to show herself before him.

The Jotun had remained in the same spot for a few hours, a pile of rope in front of him, with several feet of it in his hands. He wasn't good with tying the knot needed to form a noose, but soon used his sharp eyes to gaze upon it.

"...Finished..."

In a flash, he moved up to the old rafters, pulling it along and measuring the needed height. With a stomp, he tested the magically enhanced wood.

"It should hold..."

He'd gotten used to speaking to himself, over the course of many years. At last, he jerked the rope, pulling up the opposite end and catching it. All he could do for a moment was watch it. One's final decision was not to be taken lightly even though he knew what it would be, anyway... it was the only way that he knew of, to break his curse. Rosa had been leaning against the wall there, watching him, though she did grow more and more concerned by the minute. Was he really planning to kill himself? Her first thought was to call Leigh and ask him to stop the guy, but she had no idea if she'd have enough time to get him. Placing the loop around his neck, he gazed down to the floor from his crouched position.

"No more curse... I will be free, at last."

All that was left was for him to lean forward. When he did, he fell until the loss of slack popped his neck, but couldn't break or even merely injure it. All he could do now was wait as it took his breath. Some part in the back of his mind screamed for him to stop; the instinctive desire to live. Yet, there was no hope to be found... he would never know real care or closeness to another being; his life would be nothing but battles and suffering. Widening her eyes, Rosa was simply stunned for a moment... he'd actually done it. Fortunately, her body reacted before her mind had fully grasped the situation. Reaching to the nearby wall, she found what looked like an old sword. Lunging forward she slashed at the rope several times before the dented blade finally cut through. Leaning down afterwards, she pulled the loop off his neck, though she'd forgotten to revert to her visible form, even though the sword and rope didn't become invisible.

Was the rope jolting? What was happening? When he fell and landed on his feet, then his knees, the titan gazed about. He could see sparks of an aura, thanks to his elfish blood, but no more than that...

"...Who? Why would you not let me go...?"

Leaning forward, he placed his knuckles to the stone without force. Was that... part of the curse, as well? Would it keep him alive, just to make him suffer? No one deserved that. Tilting her head at his question, Rosa realized she was still invisible, thus her body now slowly took physical form.

"Because there are people here who care about you." she said cautiously, not knowing how he would react to her presence there.

"They do not know me... no one ever will. All I can do is fight and exist... that is the life of a monster. I don't want to be a monster..."

But, with enough time to let that negativity build, he knew he would falter and kill at least one person in cold blood. Every moment of every day was spent holding back his demonic instincts, and avoiding others... he wouldn't be able to stop himself from rampaging and slaughtering for all of his life. He would eventually slip.

"That's because you never let anyone get to know you. Leigh's the only one who ever got closer to you, but not even he knows anything about you, not even your name."

By now she'd slightly frowned, though her gaze did keep a worried shade.

"You're not a monster, but you force others to see you that way. If you'd just be a little more open and talk a bit more, people wouldn't be afraid of you."

"I can't tell my name... it is engraved in my very soul, if I even have one. A curse... if I were to tell you my name now, this tower just might collapse on us and anyone around it. If not... something would happen to one of us."

Falling onto his side, he laid there without a sound, excluding his breathing. It seemed to him, that hanging would have been a slow death, if it could have even killed him at all. If he tried again, another method would be needed.

"Well tell me then. I'm already dead anyway, nothing worse than that can happen to me. And if something does happen, you'll die and have your wish."

Like Alicia herself, Rosa was usually a friendly girl. She was also the only girl around who had never feared The Jotun in the least... being already dead had its advantages, after all. And she'd seen him before in the gardens, tending to some of the plants there, when he thought no one was looking. His Elf blood seemed to have given him something in common with Jade. He eyed the girl. Someone who couldn't be harmed by his curse...? She seemed to be correct in her logic, too... he doubted she would have said that if there were anyone else in the tower, as well. After a moment, he made his decision.

"...Duran."

In the quiet moments after he'd said it, the floor cracked open and fell, though the walls and ceiling did not follow them. The fall was about twenty feet, which really was nothing to him, but what about her...? When the floor had begun to crack beneath her feet, Rosa lowered her gaze to watch it crumble, whilst she remained floating on the air. He was too well built to die from such a fall, or to even break any bones. Besides, she wasn't strong enough to hold him up even if she'd tried to. Seeing that he'd fallen onto his feet, she slightly narrowed her eyes. For some reason that reminded her of Castiel... that guy was like a feline, he always landed on his feet.

"What exactly are you, Duran?" she asked, now floating down to him.

Straightening his legs, he burst up from the hole and grabbed one of the rafters, tossing himself to the stairs, where he landed. Due to his immense strength, however, he'd broken the steps he landed on.

"I am half elf and half demon..."

It was an infamously bad combination; they struggled with confusion caused by their genetics. Elves were predisposed toward peace with other beings and harmony with nature, while demons took great pleasure in destruction and loosing their wrath on anything for so much as gazing on them the wrong way. Floating back up to stand in front of him, the girl pondered for a few moments.

"I see... well I'm Rosalia, but you can call me Rosa. Everyone else does." she smiled.

He didn't seem half bad, after all.

"I sort of hinted the Elf part; I saw you tending to plants a few times."

"Rosalia... I see."

It was a beautiful name for what seemed to be quite a beautiful girl, though he didn't just base his opinion of a girl on her face and other parts. She needed the personality to match... not that it would eventually mean anything. Very few girls enjoyed the large, burly type. Looking back to the hole she slightly tilted her head.

"So do you know why things like this happen around you?"

"Centuries ago, I was a mercenary... I had the choice of killing for a witch, or escorting a merchant caravan... the witch did not like my rejection and cursed me. The day I received her letter, the curse destroyed all who already knew my name..."

Since then, he'd only tried one time, with someone else; they too had died. It was basically why he served Leigh... the vampire didn't give a damn to learn his name. Blinking at that, Rosa looked to him once more. It made sense now why he kept his distance.

"I see now why you have no friends. But this isn't a reason to kill yourself... why not just ask for help? Mrs. Snodgrass is a witch, maybe she can undo it."

Remembering that she was still holding the sword and the rope loop, she now dropped them into the hole.

"It's late, you should go get some rest. You have a lot to catch up; you missed quite a few classes."

Floating over to the nearby wall, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, smiling.

"No more trying to kill yourself, okay? I'll talk to Mrs. Snodgrass tomorrow... we'll find a way to help you."

"First, there is something I must do... I am going to bring down this tower. The vibrations from the floor may have weakened it... I will not leave it to fall on someone else."

Clenching his huge fist, he slammed it through the wall, resulting in a hole.

"Here is a door for you if you should need it... go."

Rolling his shoulders, he then cracked his knuckles in preparation. As long as no life was lost, he could indulge himself in a small way.

"Thanks, but I have my own way out."

With that she floated through the wall, on her way to her own room to rest for the remainder of the night. At least she'd convinced him to give up on the suicide idea. And hopefully Lulu would know of a way to remove that curse from him... he needed friends, if he was going to give up on trying to kill himself in the future.

* * *

I'll save my comments for the following chapter ;P


	16. Finding a cure

Okay, I've got some good news for you. Crystal's gonna show up in about 3 chapters or so. Now enjoy this one and look forward to that, you fangirls ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**15. Finding a cure**

The next day, Duran had cleansed himself and attended class. His brow twitched at all of the additional papers... he would be spending so much time on them, but at least they had been understanding enough to give him a week. With an hour devoted to the extra work on each of those days, he'd finish just in time to turn it in at the deadline... what else would he do? He needed several hours a day for training. When he felt a bump and glanced down to see Ken on his backside, however, he prepared to walk off, only to hear that puny voice.

"Wait, you! I demand an apology!"

His eyes darted back to the one who donned glasses, before he gave off a terrifying grin. Half a minute later, he had the short boy by the underpants, holding him up in the air and running down the hall.

"I'm sorry! How is that, you little gnat!? I'm sorry!"

Duran's tone was dripping with sarcasm as Ken yelled, helpless and in pain from the wedgies. Hearing the ruckus in the hallways, Rosa peeked her head through the classroom wall. Frowning, she now posted herself in Duran's way, hoping the guy wouldn't run her over, since she'd given her own body consistency.

"Put him down. Now." she stated calmly.

Within the next moment all eyes in the hallway turned from the two boys to her, the students now whispering to one another. Had she somehow lost her mind? Talking to The Jotun in such a way was sure to get her at least a good beating, if not... then again she was already dead. Duran had been forced to skid to a stop, when Rosalia moved in his way. In the end, he'd nearly crashed against her, which certainly would have done no damage to him... but probably would have sent her flying through a wall, if he didn't just flatten her. Turning his eyes to Ken, his snort fogged up the boy's glasses.

"I've had enough fun, I suppose. But, take that tone with me again and the word _problem_ will not be great enough to explain what we will have."

Giving a timid nod, Ken then wailed as he was tossed a few feet away, landing on his bottom. Cringing, he stood and ran off, leaving Duran to gaze blankly down at Rosalia. Setting her hands on her hips, Rosa now frowned at the others.

"What are you all staring at? This isn't some circus show!"

Within the next two minutes the hallway emptied. Aside from the fact that the break was almost over, none of them wanted to be haunted by Rosa. For all her sweet, friendly nature, she could be quite scary when she wanted to. Looking back to Duran she lightly huffed at him.

"How do you expect to make any friends, if you act like the school bully?"

"If he had spoken in a civilized manner to me, it would have gone much better for him. I bumped him. He could have left it alone, or asked for an apology... he demanded that I give him one."

It was common sense; you don't poke and prod something larger and obviously stronger than yourself. You were either respectful and cautious, or responsible for what happened to you.

"Werewolves aren't civilized and they don't have a good temper. And it's not Ken's fault that he's one of those things, he didn't ask for it. So cut him some slack, like everyone else does."

Even Leigh, for all his royal demeanor, knew to ignore the apparent disrespectful behavior Ken could sometimes display, since it was just in his blood and he couldn't control it. Usually he was a pretty calm and nice guy to have around, not to mention he was insanely smart.

"I talked to Mrs. Snodgrass... she wants to see you after class today. She said she's gonna scold you for not telling her about this and asking for her help all these years." she chuckled.

"Even then, he should expect some problems... if I did not restrain my demonic nature and challenged Leigh, I would understand if he crushed me without mercy."

If he could... they'd never matched up, so the winner of that match was to be a mystery, since they never would fight. Then, he slit his eyelids at Rosalia's words.

"...I see. My final class is physical training. I will see her when I am finished."

"He's not doing it on purpose."

With those words she decided to end the Ken subject for now. Retrieving a couple of books from her locker, she now turned around to go to class.

"Good, don't forget to go see her."

Maybe she would ask Leigh to teach him some manners... after all, Leigh had a dark side as well, but he never let it show through except when the situation had no other way out.

"Hmm..."

Of course, only when the girl had fully shown him her back, had he gazed down to her skirt. Internally, he cursed the fact that she didn't wear pants, though those thighs were a welcome sight. Then again, she was a small girl, and when it came to him... well, everything was in proportion. Shaking off those thoughts, he went on with his day. After training and a shower in the gymnasium's bathroom, he made his way to the principal's office, leaning in.

"...It has been said that you wanted to see me."

Unlike others, he addressed her with no titles or names, unless absolutely needed.

"Come in, come in, dear." the old woman smiled.

Only when he fully entered would he see Rosa seated on the couch there, reading a book.

"Now, I heard you have a little problem that you wanted to discuss with me."

Yes, the girl had told her all about it, but she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. She knew that curse and how to undo it... after all, she hadn't lived three hundred years for nothing. Eyeing Rosalia for but a second, Duran turned to face the principal.

"...I am cursed... speaking my name causes destruction and death."

It was why he'd accepted his fitting nickname... The Jotun. He was the tallest and physically most powerful student there. While he did have abilities for magic, all he really did with that power was increase his bodily function, empowering and speeding himself up.

"I see. Well I happen to know quite a few curses myself. I'm just surprised that you didn't come to me about it until now. You've been here long enough, to know that you can ask for help when you need it."

Though she was indeed scolding him, she kept a calm tone, as if she was just having a normal conversation. Lowering the book onto her lap Rosa now silently looked between him and Lulu.

"I do not know the advanced mechanics of magic, to know if breaking the curse would prove dangerous... I remained silent simply to avoid that risk."

Very few students were actually taught the more advanced skills. It took a powerful mage to get into those classes, which he was not.

"Well the one you suffer from is a quite simple one." Lulu chuckled. "Nothing a novice couldn't handle. I daresay the one who cast it on you only wanted to have some fun. Yes, yes... I know how that sounds. But some people have a twisted notion of fun... as I'm sure Castiel has proven to you since he arrived here."

"Yes... I have been exposed to Castiel's work."

Really, Leigh had only paid Castiel to walk with him and Duran, so as to intimidate others. Alone, they were powerful... even the majority of the faculty feared them. But together, they could be an extreme threat to public safety, and incite panic. Regardless of that, he'd seen some of the things Castiel could do to others, too. Once someone caused the spark, the demon had no qualms with tearing them open, pulling out their intestine, and making them eat it... or eating it himself.

"...Are you saying that you can break the curse?"

"It's no biggie... I'll have the spell ready by tomorrow." Lulu smiled. "But after that it's up to you to make friends. Rosa offered to help you with that, so long as you leave Kentin alone."

Having crossed her arms by now, the girl didn't make a move, not even a nod, merely watching him with a stubborn gaze.

"Thank you. If he leaves me be, I will not seek him."

There was, however, one scenario... if Leigh sent him to deal with Ken he would have to rough him up. He wasn't known for giving serious injuries, but rather, Duran somewhat thrashed others then knocked them out... or just skipped the thrashing and put out their lights. He worked either way, in that regard.

"Good, good. Then come see me after class tomorrow, dear."

With that Lulu dismissed both students, Rosa moving to her feet and walking out into the hallways after passing by the secretary. She would have to have a talk with Leigh and get him to stop treating Duran as his bodyguard. Otherwise the guy would never make any friends, so long as people knew he could kick their asses at any time when Leigh asked it of him. Duran had ignored the secretary on his way out, rolling his shoulders and popping the joints. It did indeed feel good to work those joints, from time to time... sighing in relief, he found himself going the same way as Rosalia; to the dormitories. It was a long walk, considering the office was at the front of the school, and the other building was beyond the back door.

* * *

So it looks like the RosaxDuran couple is starting to take shape. I hope you're curious as to what's gonna happen with these two in the future. Till then, look forward to the next chapter and reviews are very welcome :D


	17. Seeking help

Oh my god, I'm SO SORRY for forgetting to post this chapter sooner. I've been kinda sick recently and I didn't spend that much time around the computer. But here it is, enjoy it and review ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**16. Seeking help**

Over the following two weeks Rosa had kept a close eye on Duran, to make sure he behaved. So much so that people had actually started wondering if she was dating him. But he was starting to get better... she'd only had to rescue Ken from him about three times those days. Still, he wasn't getting better fast enough for him to make friends, which left Rosa with only one option. That evening she was making her way through the boys' dorm. She'd agreed with Alicia to go talk to Leigh about it, after the girl had promised she would make sure he was in a good mood when Rosa came along. Which meant that by now Alicia was in Leigh's room, lying at his side on the bed, watching the crescent moon through the window whilst she rested her head on his shoulder. Though it was rather hard to do, especially since they hadn't made love for quite some time due to Leigh's busy schedule, Alicia had managed to keep her clothes on as well as his, knowing that Rosa was due to arrive.

Leigh was quiet, lying there with Alicia. With such a schedule, he actually enjoyed simply cuddling, despite the occasional cringe of his body at the lack of sex, now that he'd had his first taste. Turning his head to see her, his thin limb moved, until the palm of its extremity caressed her cheek and jaw line. Really, he didn't need anymore right now... but, whenever he did take some time off from working, which would be within the following week, he would seek to couple with his beloved Alicia. Smiling at his affections, Alicia closed her eyes and kissed his palm.

"I miss you..." she muttered, knowing he wouldn't have trouble guessing what it was that she missed, since she did see him daily.

It wasn't too long, however, before a soft knock resounded from the door.

"You should get that... it might be important."

Leaning to kiss his jaw line, she then moved off him to let him get up. Rosa herself was grateful that she'd remembered not to simply walk in through his door as she used to do when they were dating. She slightly smiled at those memories, and was happy to see her heart didn't twitch anymore. Yes, she really was over him and she was grateful for that, because Alicia was a great girl and she wouldn't have wanted to miss that girl's friendship.

"And I miss you... maybe I should take a day off from work tomorrow."

It was spoken as a question, rather than a statement. If she felt she would be willing, he would definitely seek to open up his following day. When he'd heard the door, Leigh slightly scowled to the interruption, rolling to the edge of the bed and standing. The creaks of his floor could be heard, until he'd opened the door. Eyeing Rosa, his oculars moved to and fro between his current and former lover.

"...What is going on?"

Slightly blushing, Rosa offered him a smile.

"It's been a while since we last talked."

Sitting up on the bed, Alicia moved her hair over one shoulder, trailing her fingers through it.

"Aren't you going to let her in, Leigh? It's impolite to keep her at the door." she chuckled.

"Um... if I'm interrupting anything, I can come back later..." Rosa stated, before Alicia interrupted her.

"You're not interrupting anything. Leigh needs to rest for tomorrow so I can't do anything with him tonight, as much as I'd like to."

Leigh's brow somewhat twitched as he let the girl in.

"Yes, it has..."

Of course, he didn't like having his time with Alicia impeded, but Rosa could be afforded some forgiveness.

"Have a seat..."

After those neutral words, he sat on the only chair in the room, which happened to be at his work desk. Blushing a bit deeper at Alicia's last statement, Rosa finally stepped in, seating herself next to the girl who merely smiled at her and nodded.

"Well... I came here to ask you a favor, Leigh, so I'll make it brief. I need your help for Duran... he... needs to learn some manners and I can think of no one who is more mannered than you."

Even Alicia blinked at that... while Rosa had told her she needed Leigh's help with Duran, she didn't know that was the reason. Placing his elbow against his thigh and his hand upon his jaw, Leigh contemplated that.

"...From what I've seen, he has been improving. You cannot expect someone who has lived one way for centuries to immediately change, Rosa... but, I will speak with him. He knows manners. He merely doesn't know how to lower his guard. I may or may not be able to help him in that."

Of course, he understood Duran because they had been allied for so long.

"Well... I want to help him make friends, now that Lulu lifted that curse from him. But he can't do that, if people think he's some mindless beast who's ready to kill them at any moment."

Somewhat tilting her head, Alicia now watched her with an ever so faint trace of smile on her lips. Apparently Rosa was developing some feelings for the guy, whether or not she was aware of them yet.

"He wouldn't _kill_ anyone... I asked him to do it in the past, and he refused. It was the first time he ever refused me. The worst he seems willing to do is what he did to Amber some time ago... his best work, I must admit, with hanging Ken's underpants on the flagpole last year being very close behind."

There was a humorous sort of sarcasm in the vampire's voice as he smiled to Rosa. Then, that sense of comedy left him.

"To be honest... there is something about him that I cannot change. He possesses the blood of both demons and elves. One, disposed to chaos, the other to peace... he is fated to be eternally confused, due to the thoughtlessness of his parents."

Somewhat frowning at his dark humor, Rosa huffed at Leigh as she used to do before he'd met Alicia.

"You and your jokes... that's exactly what he _shouldn't_ do if he wants to make any friends."

Settling down when the boy turned serious, she then pondered for a bit.

"What if I talk to Lulu? She might be able to help him with that. But if she does, I need you to teach him how to make friends. You're the most popular guy in this school, and not just because of your looks."

"He has every bit of wisdom available to him, thanks to his elfish blood and many years of experience... it is his demonic half that seems to hinder him. I imagine he would be quite a bit like Jade or Nathaniel, if not for it. He already tries so hard to avoid becoming anything like Castiel."

He'd seen some of the giant's struggles... for now, he'd succeeded in holding back that inherent hostility, but none could put up such a resistance forever. He didn't see how they could expect anymore of him.

"...I don't know what Lulu can do about genetics, but it's worth a try. She's full enough of surprises that she might know a way to free him. But, if she does seek to liberate him with magic, there is always a risk. She could end up freeing the man... or freeing the beast. If the latter... well, we can say goodbye to Sweet Amoris High, as well as any secrecy we had from humankind."

"I see... I'll talk to Lulu and see if she thinks it's worth it. Or if there's any other way to help him. I'd hate to make him any worse, I just... I know what it's like to have no one. The only reason I opened up to everyone else, was because you pushed me to do it."

Pausing for a bit she then got up with a soft sigh.

"Oh well... I'll see Lulu in the morning. Thanks for at least listening to me, Leigh. I'll leave you two alone."

Smiling to both of them she then turned around and walked out through the door.

* * *

Oh, one thing before you go... Crystal's gonna show up starting with the next two chapters so look forward to seeing more of Castiel from now on ;D


	18. Ordinary day part I

Well... this is NOT the chapter where Crystal is gonna show up. She'll actually arrive there in part 2 of this chapter xD Yes, I know, I'm really mean about it, sorry :P

Kidding, I'll upload both parts today so you can enjoy a bit of Castiel for now ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**17. Ordinary day - part I**

Once she was gone, Alicia narrowed her eyes at him with a mischievous smile.

"You were thinking of something perverted when she showed up, weren't you?"

Leigh's little smile spread as he glanced toward Alicia, before moving to sit on the bed as well.

"I do have my fantasies every now and then... but, it'll remain as just that. I don't need any other woman to satisfy me but you, my love."

His tone was as sincere as ever; she'd asked the question, after all, and he wasn't known for lying to his lover. Crawling over to him, she now wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good... because even though I don't show it, I'm quite selfish when it comes to you. I don't want to share you with any other girl, except when it comes to clothes or homework."

Smiling she nuzzled him as she spoke, briefly pecking his lips afterwards. Returning that tender kiss, Leigh cuddled to Alicia, wrapping both arms around her.

"As I am selfish when it comes to you... I am so in love with you."

The door had closed, and they had time... he went then to open his mouth again, but before a sound came out of it, he'd rolled over onto her, pinning Alicia down by the wrists. Then, a dark, hungry smile came to his facial features whilst he licked his lips. It wasn't until two hours later that they both settled onto the bedding, to let their bodies rest. Cuddling to his chest, Alicia settled an arm across the side of his torso, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his sweaty skin. Really all she wanted now was to just lie there in his arms, regardless of whether they fell asleep or not.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you." she muttered, just before kissing his chest.

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you..."

Rolling to place her on her back, Leigh came to rest on top of her. However, he had no more initiative to take her body. All he wanted to do was embrace her and lie there. Perhaps he would sleep, before long... vampires did slumber, after all, just the same as other races. Leigh had spent the following week, investing more time in Duran. They'd conversed, lightly sparred, and even spent whole school days together... while he had made some progress, he'd come across a barrier; Duran was severely traumatized due to all of the time he'd spent alone. Elves were social creatures, after all, even though demons were not. Right now, the two sat side by side at lunch, which meant that many of Leigh's friends were far and away. Yet... why? What was it about the giant, now? He eyed Duran, examining him. He kept himself clean, even bathing right after training. His breath wasn't bad... pointing to Duran then, he spoke.

"You need to smile and talk more."

The titan grunted, resulting in Leigh placing a palm to his own face. With a soft chuckle Alicia moved to seat herself next to Leigh.

"He's right, you know. At least try it, it won't hurt."

It was moments later that Rosa and Iris joined them at the table, though the latter one made sure to sit as close as she could to Alicia. Still, her natural born happiness would probably be helpful.

"Lulu said the spell for you will be ready about a week before Christmas." Rosa huffed at him in jest. "Until then at least try to be more social."

"...Duran, why don't you go take a walk?"

Leigh eyed the man, who gave him a knowing glance. Yes, he was aware that he was being sent off so that they could talk about him, but in the end, he departed. When he saw the male depart from the room, Leigh rubbed the side of his head.

"...I think what he needs most is motivation. He needs to see that he truly has something significant and life changing to gain, Rosa."

"Isn't friendship enough to start with?" Rosa sighed lightly, trying her best to ignore the endless whispers that now filled the hall.

"Maybe he's too shy to make friends?" Iris pondered whilst tilting her head as she looked after Duran when he left.

Setting a hand on Leigh's arm and rubbing it lightly, Alicia let off a contemplative sound.

"Well it can't be easy for him to even strike a casual conversation after years of being labeled as a dangerous murderer. That muscular build of his isn't too helpful either..."

"It's fine... but actually letting him know that someone has valid feelings for him... regardless of what those might be..."

Leigh gave her a mischievous, knowing grin at that.

"Might help him out. Besides..."

Now, he increased his volume for everyone to hear.

"Contrary to popular belief, he refuses to kill, anymore. He won't even do it when I ask him."

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to set me up on a date with him, you spoiled princeling?" Rosa muttered, narrowing her eyes at Leigh.

Chuckling at the sudden, utter silence that fell upon the entire hall like a curtain, after Leigh's words, Alicia now popped a strawberry in her mouth. While normal food had slightly lost in aroma since she was a vampire, her stomach still accepted it, even if her body didn't need it to function. Her slow chewing pace was interrupted, however, when Iris suddenly widened her eyes as if they were about to pop out of their sockets, staring at Rosa.

"That's it! He needs a date!" she exclaimed victoriously, loud enough for the entire hall to hear it loud and clear.

It was just her nature to be loud whenever she got a brilliant idea. Leigh chuckled to Iris, nodding toward Rosa in reply before addressing the female ghost.

"Oh, please. You think I wasn't studying your behavior before you confessed your feelings to me? You're behaving with him just as you did with me."

He'd been careful to say it on a low tone, so as to not embarrass her in front of everyone in attendance. Blushing slightly, Rosa lowered her gaze with a slightly miffed expression.

"That... that's not true..."

But was it really not true? She couldn't tell for sure, and for a moment the thought of falling in love again scared her. Then again Duran wasn't a bad guy... her train of thought was broken when Iris' voice reached her ears.

"You like Duran? That's it!"

Though she'd shouted out the last two words, her voice died a swift death when Alicia shoved a strawberry in her mouth.

"Later, Iris." she chuckled.

She knew Iris' intentions were good, but she wasn't about to let the rumor that Rosa was in love with Duran get out yet, since gossip in that school could spread faster than wildfire.

"It's not? Then why don't I check around and see if one of the other girls here would date him? Plenty of girls like a big, powerful man... especially female werewolves. From what I hear, they like their first dates to be quite... steamy, too."

Of course, he was testing Rosa, as well as generally being an evil bastard due to the fact that he was somewhat serious about that. Staring at him for a few moments, Rosa's pale cheeks soon turned a deep red. At least Iris was now too busy sharing Alicia's strawberries, to bother commenting on anything that was being said around her. Looking between them, Alicia herself arched a brow, but chose to remain silent for the moment. Finally Rosa gave in... she could deny it as much as possible; the fact that she didn't like the idea of seeing Duran dating someone else wasn't going to change.

"Fine, you win..." she stated with a slightly annoyed sigh.

Of course, he won as he always did.

"I knew you would see it my way."

After Leigh had said that, Castiel at the next table gave off a laugh that was almost a cackle.

"Man... you are such a fuckin' asshole."

Of course, when Castiel called you an asshole, it actually meant something. Leigh proudly grinned, but kept his eyes on Rosa. Whereas most people would've been insulted at such a thing, he would take Castiel's words and their implication as a trophy, setting them on the immense rack that was his memories. Glancing over to the red haired demon, Alicia rolled her eyes at his words, though she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Maybe you need a date too, Castiel honey."

She knew he utterly hated when she called him that, but she assumed the true reason he never so much as bonked her on the head for it, was that he actually liked it, even if he would have surely chosen to die rather than admit it out loud.

"Quit callin' me that shit!" he scowled.

It was his usual reaction, even though it did truly stir his blood. The one reason he didn't smack her around was because of her boyfriend... then again, he did have some morals, when it came to girls. Those morals, however, went out the window the moment a girl yelled at him, or got violent with him. Then she was just the same as a target for him to cripple or kill.

"I don't need a damn date. It's all too much trouble. There's that whole thing going around about accepting people as they are and some bull shit... women say they can do that, but why is it that they get their hands on a man and immediately start trying to change him? It's hella annoying."

Grinning, Alicia then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Silly devil... women don't try to change men. Men simply change themselves after they get a woman. It's just how nature works."

Pausing for a moment, she simply watched him, as if she was measuring him from head to toe.

"And I still think you need a date."

Returning her attention to Rosa who by now was grateful that they had changed the subject, she pondered for a moment, then gave Leigh a meaningful look to let him know they would talk about it later. Once she'd made her point, she glanced back to Castiel, to let him know he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Fuck that. That's definitely something I don't need, then. I've got people to kill and cash to make. Speaking of... Leigh. I need work. Anyone you want wiped out?"

Lifting a coal brow at Castiel's question, Leigh turned his head to and fro.

"If that changes... I'll let you know."

Castiel somewhat scowled at that; Leigh was really the only person he trusted to pay up, after the job was done. Otherwise, he mostly had to take it out of their ass, figuratively speaking.

* * *

So, so, so... looks like Rosa's finally starting to admit her feelings for the big guy. And what do you think? Will Castiel agree in the end that he does need a date? You'll find out soon enough :P Reviews are much appreciated :)


	19. Ordinary day part II

YES, finally she's here! The female character you've all been waiting for... Crystal! x3 So enjoy the fiery tempered teenager as she bumps into the school's trademark bad boy and sparks fly ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**18. Ordinary day - part II**

"There are other ways to make cash, ya know. What about being a gigolo? You sure have the body for it... I'm sure you have the stamina you'd need." Alicia chuckled.

Yes, she loved teasing Castiel, mainly because he was so easy to tease. Of course, she kept it within reasonable limits since Leigh insisted on reminding her what prolonged taunting felt like, almost each time they made love. After all, she'd heard what lust meant to a demon and she didn't want Castiel succumbing to an impulse and regretting that at Leigh's hands. The demon reached up to his jaw line, rubbing it in contemplation.

"It's an idea. No strings attached... Iris, you need a lay?"

After Castiel had said that, Leigh found his drink spewing from his nose before he laughed out loud. It had hurt quite a bit to have soda shoot from his nostrils, but really, he couldn't stop. Retrieving a napkin from her tray, Alicia offered it to Leigh, chuckling at Iris' expression. Her eyes had gone so wide that Alicia was actually wondering how they were still staying in their sockets, and her face was about as red as a tomato. Rosa wasn't too far from Iris in that aspect, however, and neither were the girls at the nearby tables, who had heard Castiel since the guy hadn't made any attempt to keep his voice down.

"Whoo..."

It was all Leigh could say as he cleaned his face, then the table, before crumpling up the paper and dropping it on his own tray. He'd remember that for at least a few decades... and make sure never to drink soda around Castiel again. Meanwhile, Castiel eyed the area around him, noticing the other reactions.

"What? I need work and I can handle about three or four girls a day."

"I've created a monster..." Alicia muttered, though from her tone one could easily tell she was quite proud of the situation she'd created.

At least now maybe he'd find a girlfriend... or more. She didn't even want to imagine Nathaniel's reaction when Castiel would advertise his offer. Lowering her gaze Iris started fiddling with her own napkin nervously and muttered something that no one fully understood, aside from the fact that the word "Jade" was definitely somewhere in that phrase.

"Man... you'd think at least I'd have one taker."

Castiel then shrugged and stretched. Maybe with more advertisement, he'd get some work that way. For giving him the idea, he would've offered Alicia a free shot at him, but he knew that Leigh would most likely retaliate on the spot. While a scheming bastard who didn't like to get his hands dirty, he had a temper... if pushed hard enough, he himself would fight, which took fights to a level almost no one wanted to go to.

"You do know girls are shy, right? At least in public... if you wanna be a gigolo, learn to be a gentleman first." Alicia chuckled.

She knew Amber was head over heels for Castiel, and she really enjoyed the way the blonde now glared daggers at her. She did wonder for a moment how Nathaniel would have reacted to that, but she decided it was wiser to not find out. He had told her that he had no idea who was stronger between him and Castiel, since they'd never fought each other seriously. He'd left her to understand for herself that both he and Castiel possessed powers they didn't really want to unleash into the mortal world.

"Well... maybe they'll come to my room in private. Since that gentleman shit's not really my bag. I don't beat up girls or any of that, unless I'm paid. That should be enough."

He'd said that loudly enough for the surrounding tables to hear them, to give the girls something to think about. However, in him, the differences between a Halfling like Duran, and a pureblood demon were present. Duran struggled to resist his demonic urges, while Castiel believed them to be just fine and lived in sin.

"You really need a girlfriend... preferably one who can handle that overwhelming lust of yours." she giggled, leaning against Leigh's arm. "Trust me, it's way better to screw just one partner, than to sleep with half the school. And if you think I'm saying it just because I'm a girl, you can ask Leigh."

"Well... I never really was one to sleep around, though I imagine you can get into some trouble if girls misunderstand your feelings. Girls tend to use their minds more than their bodies. Just find a girl and get to know her. If you like her mind, be friends or lovers. If you don't like her mind and don't have a lover... by all means, screw her brains out for money, but do it at your own risk."

Leaning over, Leigh kissed the side of Alicia's head. Castiel's brow twitched for a moment, before he gave a shrug.

"I couldn't trust someone as you two trust one another. It's just not part of who I am."

"Trust is earned... and you'll find someone who'll earn your trust one day. Mark my words." Alicia grinned.

Later that night, Crystal was walking the streets nearby, carrying a small backpack with everything she'd managed to grab before running away from home. What was the point in staying at a place where everyone thought she was a weirdo? A weirdo... that was what everyone called her just because she could move things with her mind.

"Tch... well they can rot in Hell, for all I care." she muttered to herself.

It was when she turned a corner that she literally came face to face with a drooling mouth adorned with two rows of sharp fangs, beneath a pair of amber eyes. Staring at the growling beast for a moment, she then turned on her heels and lunged forward along the empty street as fast as she could.

"Just my luck... I finally get enough guts to run away from home and I run into a fuckin' werewolf!" she scowled.

Glancing over her shoulder to the quickly approaching beast, she looked to her surroundings to find a way out and there it was... a massive wall that would surely keep that thing busy for at least a while until she got away. If she could climb over on the other side... still, her life was too precious for her not to try it. Focusing on one of the trees nearby, she bent it until she could grab a strong branch. Once the tree was allowed to return to its vertical position, she used the momentum to leap over the top of the wall, only to fall... on a guy's lap? The moment the girl had landed on Castiel's lap, his reflex was to reach his hand for her face to palm her skull and shatter it, but instead, he stopped when he saw her visage.

"...What the Hell are you doing, landing on people like that?"

Then, however, he caught that familiar scent... a werewolf, and it most likely would be making its way to them soon. Not that he minded that... he was spoiling for a battle. He'd wait for it.

"Well excuse me for not knowing you were lazing around here. It's not like you have time to check where you land, when you're a potential midnight snack to a werewolf." she retorted, getting to her feet and dusting off the bottom of her pants, even though she hadn't touched the ground.

Just who did that guy think he was, talking in that superior fashion, like he was some damn prince or something? Before she could get a good view of where she was, however, her hunter caught up and leaped onto the wall. Sniffing the air, the beast now growled at the scent of another werewolf nearby, since Castiel's demon scent was unknown to it. Rising to his feet and turning when he could smell the creature's breath, Castiel said nothing. Thumbing his nose somewhat, a push of both feet sent him shooting up, his hand arriving in the face of the beast. Without a word, Castiel made use of one of his powers: a blast of black crystal, which shredded through enemies with ease. That, added onto the fact that it had been large enough to hit the creature's entire body before dissipating into harmless energy, made the conclusion anticlimactic. Standing on the wall, he examined the girl's previous path. She wouldn't have gotten over that wall under normal circumstances... she had some powers. By now Crystal was simply staring at him as if he was some madman.

"H... how did you...?"

She fell silent, pondering on whether to ask how he'd been brave enough to just go face to face with that beast, or to ask how he'd made use of... whatever it was he had used to kill it.

"What are you?"

She hadn't really meant to ask it like that, but it had just slipped her lips. Turning to face her with an ominous scowl as blood and flesh rained down, his eyes kept an otherworldly gleam, seemingly imprisoned within.

"I am the demon known as Castiel. You clearly have powers, or that werewolf would've gutted you before you could've taken five steps. How did you escape it?"

Settling her expression, Crystal briefly glanced to the blood trails now sliding down the wall.

"What else can prey do in front of a predator, except run?"

She intently ignored his statement about having powers, since she wasn't about to just tell a stranger of what she could do. Moving her coal eyes back to him, she somewhat tilted her head.

"So when you say demon... you mean like a demon of Hell and all that?"

"Make the predator think twice. That's what."

Considering she hadn't answered his question, he wouldn't satisfy her curiosity.

"...Come on. There's somewhere you need to go."

Jumping down from the wall, he landed in the middle of his stride, heading off toward the high school he called home.

* * *

Soooo what do you guys think will happen from now on? Will Crystal and Castiel hate each other's guts, or will their hate morph into something else? Well, look forward to the next chapter, Castiel's gonna show up a lot more from now on ;) Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.


	20. Sleepless night

Bah I have no ideas for an introduction so just enjoy xD

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**19. Sleepless night**

"Hmph... well excuse me for not being as bold as a man, you jerk." she scowled at him, though she had enough sense to only mutter the last word.

Whether she liked it or not, he had saved her life. Picking up her backpack, she now moved to follow him toward what to her looked like a huge mansion.

"Is this your house?"

Great... not only had she encountered a jerk, he was a rich jerk and possibly a completely spoiled one at that.

"Bold as a man? Bull shit on that sexist junk. Women preach about equality... that isn't given to you. You reach out and you take it, putting out as many eyes and stepping on as many nuts and toes as you have to on the way."

He resisted the urge to flip her off, instead eyeing the high school.

"No. I go to school here. It's Sweet Amoris High School."

"Stupid women preach about equality. Women and men aren't equal..."

Falling silent when he mentioned the school's name, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Did you say Sweet Amoris? I've been looking for this place for a while now."

Maybe Alicia was really there, like she'd heard. Castiel's eyelids slit somewhat at her first declaration. Was she really so weak? When she questioned him, however, he gave an abrupt nod.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You should clean your ears every now and then."

Now, he moved to the door of the school. He knew that Old Snotty Ass was most likely around, since she almost never seemed to leave her office but to walk in the garden or go home and to bed. Plus, she seemed to have visions about new students before their arrival. Reaching to the door, he attempted to pull it open, knowing that it would open if the woman were around.

"How about I clean your face with my fist?" she growled.

A soft, warm chuckle reached their ears before Crystal could think of actually doing what she'd said.

"That won't be necessary, dear." Lulu smiled, walking toward them from behind the building it seemed. "Ken came to warn me there was another werewolf nearby, but apparently we didn't have to worry. Who would've thought Castiel would save someone? I'm so proud of you, dear."

Castiel shrugged at Crystal for a moment.

"You're not fast enough to get away from me, girl."

Then, he eyed the old principal, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah. I found this coward running scared from a werewolf. She's got powers, or it would've taken her down in a few seconds, at most. Won't tell me a damn thing, though. Go figure. I wash my hands of her. She's all yours, now."

"Oh, I know she has powers... I was expecting her since last week, but it seems she was delayed. But we'll talk in the morning. Would you please take her to the dorms for me? I believe Alicia is still in Leigh's room."

Yes, Lulu knew she could be quite evil herself from time to time, as she was being now by torturing Castiel. But it was fun, nonetheless. Crystal herself had remained silent, until she'd heard that name.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, your cousin is here, as you suspected. And I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."

With that she turned her back on the two children, leaving them alone. He avoided flipping the woman the bird now that she was gone, in case she somehow saw it with her mind.

"...Bah. She didn't even give you a key for you to get a room of your own. You'll be staying in my room until tomorrow, then."

Then, Castiel began to contemplate as he abandoned the stairway and moved to trek around the building... the girl did seem to need a lay, but he doubted she could afford or handle him. It was a rare occasion that Crystal would blush, but Castiel's words had managed to get her there.

"Wh... what? I can't sleep in a guy's room..."

She did move to follow him, however, gradually resigning herself to the thought of a sleepless night. Why did life hate her? She thought she was a pretty good kid... sure, she could be a tremendous bitch sometimes, but that was no reason for such a punishment. One thing she did have to admit about Castiel... despite being a jerk, he was an extremely hot one.

"Well, you don't have to sleep. If you've got the money to pay for it, we can have a good time."

He'd might as well try it. Castiel needed money, and no one needed a killer... that girl, however, seemed to desperately need a good screw, as did many of the girls there. However, they just seemed too... restrained and uptight. Scowling at that proposition, she finally decided to ignore the blush in her cheeks.

"No, thanks... I wouldn't fuck a jerk like you, if you were the last man alive. I'm saving myself for a guy who'll deserve me."

The nerve... he'd not only asked her to fuck him after barely meeting her, he'd asked for money in return for that. If all guys in that school were like him, she truly pitied Alicia for ending up in such a place.

"Your loss then."

His voice was plain, since he didn't care. If someone didn't quite give a damn, it was hard to offend them, after all. In the coming minutes, he'd entered the other building, leaving the door open for her and moving on ahead. He always left his door unlocked; it wasn't as if he had a reason to lock it. He didn't have any valuables, aside from the Slayer poster on his wall from years ago. Blinking at the room, Crystal stopped in the doorway.

"I thought you were taking me to see Alicia." she stated plainly.

Her frown was gone for now, though the same couldn't be said about that damn blush. Still, her voice had lost that cutting edge since for the moment at least, he hadn't pissed her off. Castiel halted as he was opening his door, making straight eye contact with the girl.

"You can do it, if you like the idea of an angry, pureblood vampire ripping your throat out for waking him. I like having a throat. I'm sure you do, too, if you're smart."

He questioningly raised his red brow, expecting her to make the wiser of two choices.

"Her... boyfriend's a vampire?"

Despite her powers, she'd never thought mythical creatures actually existed. Alicia had sent her only one letter since she'd arrived at that school, telling her about everyone, but she'd never really believed it. Apparently she had no choice now... with a resigned sigh she moved her gaze away from him and fell silent.

"Not just a vampire. The most dangerous student here. I could destroy this building easy... the school might be a bit of a challenge if I had to do it in one hit, but it wouldn't be a problem for him at all. So... are you going to wait until tomorrow, then, or are they going to need a mop to clean what's left of you off the floor, walls and ceiling?"

The moment he'd opened the door Crystal walked past him into the room. She'd thought it was obvious that she'd agreed with him, the moment she'd fallen silent. But apparently he wasn't the brightest one there. But at least Alicia had found a good, strong man it seemed. The thought nearly made her smile, but she restrained it due to Castiel being there. Entering the room without knowing her thoughts, at which point he would've promptly slapped her spinning into the air and utterly senseless, he removed his shoes and dove to his bed, landing on it.

"You get the floor."

It was all he'd said, before turning away from her. Despite his behavior, however, he didn't object to having another person around... it made him slightly more comfortable.

"Hmph... you sleep on the floor like a dog if you want to, because I won't do it."

With that she retrieved a book from her backpack and moved to sit on the windowsill. Leaning against the glass she began reading, making use of the silvery moonlight for that purpose. Just who the hell did he think he was, treating her like some slave? The next morning, Castiel sat up after a minute, gazing around his room.

"Ugh... ey, where'd the bitch go?"

Of course, he'd yet to look toward the windowsill, in case she was there. Needless to say, he hadn't made an effort to quiet himself in his inquiry. Some moments later a book hit him in the back of the head. If gazes could kill, Castiel would have surely died a slow, painful death right there, under Crystal's glare. Without another word, she moved onto the floor, picking up her backpack and her book from where it had fallen after hitting him.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, I didn't ask to be left in your care, ya know."

His head tipped forward from the impact, though he smiled at the hit for but a second.

"What? I like bitches. They're my type of woman."

Even still, he was thinking of sex. Love was a virtue, and Castiel, after all, was a man of vices; a bona fide asshole with a penchant for pale, slender, compact female bodies, kicking ass, listening to metal... and sometimes doing those things in combination. Maybe he'd flick a fairy, that day. Scowling at the faint blush that crept in her cheeks, Crystal managed to keep her miffed expression and returned the book to the backpack.

"I'm not getting into that discussion with you." she stated dismissively.

Now standing near the door, she awaited for him to get up and take her to see her cousin. Castiel sighed out somewhat, then shrugged as he stood up. Moving to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of tight, black jeans, boxers and a blue t-shirt. Setting them on top, he dropped his pants and boxers, his shirt being sent to the floor. Stretching as he stood there, naked, before slipping into his red boxers, shirt, then jeans he grinned to her. Pulling out a fresh pair of socks, he moved to the corner of the room and picked up his combat boots, sitting on the bed. Staring at him Crystal turned red as a lobster, before she threw the entire backpack at him, only to miss her target since she'd been turning around at the same time.

"Make yourself decent, your damn pervert!" she shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

Since she'd turned her back to him, she missed the moment when he'd actually gotten dressed. Passing by on the corridor with Leigh, on their way to class, Alicia blinked at that scream.

"Did he rape someone?" she asked rather bemused, realizing the yell had come from Castiel's room.

* * *

So it looks like Crystal has quite the temper. Will Castiel put up with it, or will he give in and kill her? Stay tuned and find out ;) As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	21. Family reunion

I totally hate school, don't you? But let's not deviate from the subject here... enjoy Cas... erm I mean enjoy this chapter ;)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**20. Family reunion**

"What? I am. Just give me a minute."

Or, rather, thirty seconds. Then, he opened the door just in time to see Leigh standing there, giving a hearty laugh. The pureblood thoroughly enjoyed those moments, whereas most people would have only thought they were awkward... then again, he was an extreme sadist, outside of the bedroom. Hearing the door opening, Crystal instantly stepped into the hallway. Seeing her, Alicia stopped in her tracks, all color draining from her expression.

"Castiel... please tell me my cousin didn't just walk out of your room." she said, seemingly somewhat in shock.

Seeing the girl, Crystal gave a relieved sigh and jumped straight in her arms. Somewhat frowning, Alicia glanced to the demon, setting her arms around her cousin.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Jack shit, other than saving her from being mauled and eaten by a werewolf last night, then changing my clothes in front of her just a minute ago. Other than that, I was just my usual self."

Castiel then gave his usual, smug grin. Of course, Alicia's reaction had given him an idea... if he ever did bed the cousin, he'd make sure to tell Alicia about it. Leigh, however, had calmed away from laughter, observing Alicia and her cousin's reunion.

"No wonder she called you a pervert. What kind of guy changes his clothes in front of a girl who's not dating him?"

Though she rolled her eyes at him, she couldn't hold back a little smile. Having settled down by now Crystal finally released her.

"I can't believe I finally found you. Do you know how hard it is to track this place down?"

Chuckling, Alicia gave a nod to that.

"I know... but you should be home, shouldn't you?"

Turning serious, Crystal lowered her gaze a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not going home. I'm sick of everyone saying I'm a weirdo. You said in your letter that the people here are like us... but so far I only found this jackass."

Pointing to Castiel at those words, she then walked back into his room to retrieve her backpack. Castiel slightly grinned at that, taking in a breath before he finally replied to Alicia.

"Why, a damn pervert, of course. Damn, I like a spirited woman."

Then, he strutted off, to head toward the classrooms in the larger building. Leigh gave a toothy grin as he stood there, leaning over to Alicia and pressing his cheek to the side of her head. Something told him that developments between those two would prove quite entertaining. Returning to the corridor with a scowl on her face, Crystal watched Castiel leave, sticking her tongue out at his back.

"Jerk..."

Finally turning to Leigh she settled her expression into a calm smile, holding out a hand to him.

"So I assume you're the famous Leigh. I'm Crystal Moore, Ali's cousin and hopefully a new addition to Sweet Amoris."

Leigh's grin remained as he slipped his cool hand into hers, slightly shaking it before retracting his own.

"Yes, I'm Leigh. It's a pleasure. But if you're planning to remain here, you should go to the office, now... since Alicia and I need to get to class, we can't quite take you there..."

Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers somewhat, a familiar vibration rumbling through the floor until Duran appeared, standing tall behind them.

"He'll be your guide... and in the case something happens, your bodyguard."

Calmly glancing to the giant, Crystal nodded.

"Tall man... but I'll ask what he is, later. I'll see you in class I guess."

With that she now turned to Duran.

"The name's Crystal. What's yours, big guy?"

Smiling somewhat, Alicia grasped Leigh's hand walking away from them. Crystal had always been a bit of a tomboy, but she was braver than Alicia had ever been.

"Duran. It is nice to meet you. Let's go..."

Turning, he followed Alicia and Leigh out. She was a new face... which meant that, while he hadn't heard the full thing, she would be going to the office. But, for now, his thoughts had somewhat switched to Rosalia, causing him to crack a smile. About an hour later, Crystal was on her way to the classroom. Duran had proven to be quite a nice guy to have around, and Leigh seemed mannered enough. She was actually quite curious to meet other students. The moment she set foot in class, however, she became painfully aware that the only empty spot she could sit in was next to Castiel. Why? What had she done wrong for life to punish her like that? Reluctantly, she moved to sit with him, doing her best to not look at him.

"Looking good there, sexy."

It was all Castiel had to say for the moment, though it had been on a low tone. The teacher was just giving one of those long, boring old lectures he'd heard over fifty times already, anyway. He could've probably gotten up and taught that whole damn class himself. Clenching her hands onto the book, Crystal closed her eyes to restrain herself from punching him square in the nose.

"Keep your remarks to yourself, pervert." she whispered.

Focusing on the teacher, she made her best attempt to ignore both him and the blush that just wouldn't go away from her face. Why did men have to wield the ability to make women blush with just a few words? There should've been a law against that.

"Aw, but it just wouldn't be any fun if I did that, would it?"

Leaning over and gazing down at the metal book rack under his desk, he insanely grinned as he eyed Ken. Yes, he'd just had an awful idea... awful but funny, considering that little bastard was the only one in the class with sensitive hearing.

"Fuck you." she retorted, though she did keep her voice low.

To her credit, she hadn't even looked at him when she'd said that, merely using her hands as cover for her mouth whilst she kept focusing on the professor and what was being taught to them.

"You had your chance last night."

Opening his mouth, he flicked the print of his middle finger over his tongue before reaching down to one of the bars of that rack, starting to rub it. Causing a small vibration at first, it gained depth until he could feel it practically shaking against his finger. Not far away, Ken had cringed at the odd sound. What was that...? Shifting in his seat, he'd ended up letting out a howl, drawing the attention of most of the class, except for Leigh, before the short, bespectacled boy darted out of the room, his ears covered. Startled at that sound, Crystal's eyes darted to Ken... a werewolf? She found herself instinctively moving closer to Castiel, until she realized what she was doing and pulled away so suddenly that she nearly fell off her chair. Remaining silent she intently avoided looking at him now. All she wished was for that damn bell to ring so she could get away from him.

A snicker was all that left Castiel, while the other students settled down. Many of them didn't care for the boy, after all; his behavior was grating, and the way he talked to people was more than some could stand without punching his face and making him cry. Once the sound Castiel had been making ended, Leigh could be heard chuckling. That demon could be so crafty, when he wanted... he imagined Ken would be in trouble for that, and more than that, no one could really pin it on the red headed male. Since the lesson had been interrupted in such a way, the professor now left them to read on their own, while he went to find Ken and take him to Mrs. Snodgrass. Of course, once he was gone, the students started talking to one another and generally just being teenagers and having fun. It was then that Crystal finally caught Amber glaring at her. Arching a brow at the blonde girl's gaze, she inwardly wondered what she'd done now, to earn it.

Castiel too, had seen that. His brow somewhat twitched, though he opted not to say anything to Crystal, so long as she sustained Amber's intense eyes. He knew the girl's motive for acting the way she did toward the new girl, but really, he didn't care. Out of the two, despite having known Amber far longer, if he were going to date anyone, it would've been the other girl. But, with some duct tape for that mouth of hers when she wasn't putting it to good use, he imagined Amber would be quite good in bed. Looking between the two, Alicia now covered her mouth to stifle a chortle.

"Amber met her match, if she's planning to pick on Crys. She won't be as easy going as I was and she can be quite ruthless if pissed enough."

Whereas before she would've said that with some concern in her tone, now she simply stated those facts calmly, whilst caressing Leigh's arm as she leaned against him.

"Hmm... perhaps she needs the extra protection? She is only human in this inhuman place, strong minded or not."

Leigh thoughtfully watched the black haired girl for only a moment, while his hand played with the strands of his beloved's hair. It would've been amusing to see Crystal take Amber on, but he would not suffer Alicia to go through the pain of loss if Amber killed her.

"You do realize she's not an ordinary human, right? Otherwise why would she be here?" she chuckled, turning her head to kiss Leigh's fingers. "If it comes to a fight, her powers are quite better and easier to use than mine."

She really didn't worry too much for Crystal, especially given the fact that the girl had been fighting all sorts of idiots since she'd been little.

* * *

Soooo I hope Castiel turned out just the way you were expecting him to be, fangirls ;) The following chapters will focus mainly on his developing relationship with Crystal, so look forward to the next part of the story and reviews, as always, are highly appreciated :D


	22. Brother's warning

Well, I hope you guys had some lovely holidays and that you were too busy visiting family and friends to notice I didn't update the story until now ;) But enough ranting, I'll let you enjoy the chapter :D

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**21. Brother's warning**

Crystal herself now finally dismissed Amber's glare, returning her focus to the book she'd been reading in Castiel's room. She wasn't one to waste her time fighting unless she had a reason.

"Remember that she would have Charlotte and Li with her, as well... those three are inseparable."

Leigh softly smiled at Alicia's affections, though Nathaniel was listening. Leigh seemed all too quick to prepare for war... then again, he knew his sister's nature. As evidenced by her fall, she was far from perfect, and could indeed inflict emotional and physical pain on others. He would have only to hope that she did no such thing, since if she did, he would become involved, if only to save her from Leigh's clutches.

"I'm not too worried about her. But we'll see when the time comes, I suppose."

Leaning forward over their desk, she lightly ruffled Nathaniel's hair.

"I won't let Leigh kill her, don't worry. Unless she kills Crystal, in which case I'll break her neck myself."

Though she kept her smile, her tone did gain an ominous shade at that last part. She cared for Nathaniel, since he was a great guy and a good friend. But her cousin was her family... the only family who still loved her after learning of her powers. That girl meant the world to Alicia and she wouldn't let anyone harm her. Nathaniel reached up, placing a hand ever so briefly over Alicia's own before he turned to Amber.

"If you go hurting anyone, I will inform Father of it, and leave you to His punishment. As for your demonic friends... I will deal with them, myself. Do you understand?"

He hated conflict, but in some cases, you had to oppose someone to save them... with the mention of killing, it was just too risky to leave Amber to her devices. Keeping silent, Amber merely turned her back on them to talk to Li and Charlotte who were sitting in the desk behind her. If that new gal really was Alicia's cousin, then she had the chance to get back at Alicia for taking Leigh from Li, as well as to have her way with Crystal for going after Castiel. She would just have to make sure no one knew it was her pulling the strings on the whole thing. Maybe if she made it seem as if Charlotte and Li were doing it on their own...? Nathaniel observed Amber before standing up. After the taps of several footsteps, he knelt down among them.

"...I do not desire to do harm, but if you are sewing the seeds of chaos, know that I will not leave it alone. If something befalls Crystal or Alicia, then I will vanquish Li and Charlotte."

He then pointed to Amber.

"And Father... will most likely withdraw you from here. If you must fight, use your words."

There was a quieted fury quite uncharacteristic of him, set in his eyes.

"You think I don't know that? I have no intention of dying at the hands of that little bitch or at Leigh's hands." she retorted.

She didn't stop to explain what her words meant, but she felt she didn't need to either. She could be quite ingenious if she had to... enough so to find a way to put all the blame on Li and Charlotte. At least she hoped so. Nathaniel sighed and rose up, standing before his sister's desk. Instead of kissing her forehead, as he had wanted, he only patted Amber's shoulder. He could, at this point, only hope that she could maintain some semblance of peace. Even then, as he seated himself at his desk again, he let free a sigh of frustration. Deep down, he knew where that would most likely go. Setting a hand on his shoulder, once he was seated again, Alicia now watched him with a slightly concerned gaze.

"Are you okay? Look, if it makes you feel better, it won't get to that point. Crystal can look after herself and she knows how to end a fight without killing her opponent. I can't guarantee that Amber won't need a few days in the hospital, but I know Crystal won't kill her. She's against killing, by nature..."

She knew that she and Crystal would've killed to have a brother like Nathaniel looking after them. How Amber could not care about him and his feelings, but only about her own agenda, was beyond her. Nathaniel leaned back slightly, to whisper to Alicia.

"It isn't you that I don't trust... you haven't harmed a soul in your time here, and I am willing to believe you, if you vouch for someone. It is Amber that I can't trust... as well as her friends."

He then moved his eyes about, sighting Leigh.

"Leigh... I need to speak with you after class, in private."

It hadn't been the words that grasped the vampire's attention, but the unusual tone in them.

"Meet me in the garden, then."

Smiling somewhat, the girl then resumed her position by leaning against Leigh's arm. Finally becoming bored with reading, Crystal now glanced around, smiling lightly when Iris waved to her enthusiastically, Melody settling for a lighter wave. Being seated in the desk behind Alicia, Rosa now watched Crystal curiously. The girl did slightly resemble her cousin, but Crystal's features leaned more toward Asian whereas Alicia's were more European. She did seem like a nice girl, nonetheless... whenever Castiel wasn't pissing her off. Castiel, as of now, was letting out a loud and obnoxious yawn. What was there to do? He'd already chased off that little punk... now, he began to seek new prey, glancing about the classroom. Yet, when the bell rang, the vampire and the angel slipped away in silence, to the garden. That left both of the cousins, however, to Castiel. Alicia had nothing to fear from him, however, whereas Crystal could expect more jokes, perverse or not.

Since the following class was to be held in the same room, Alicia chose to remain seated. She was too lazy to get up anyway... Crystal, however, almost instantly moved to her feet to go sit with her cousin, though she had left her books on Castiel's desk since she'd checked the timetable.

"How can you stand that guy?" she complained.

Chuckling, Alicia placed a hand beneath her chin with a graceful move.

"Why? I think you two look cute together."

She'd emphasized the word cute, making sure Castiel would hear it. She didn't mind if the demon went for her cousin, so long as he didn't rape her or try to physically or emotionally hurt her. That would be the moment when she would ask Leigh or Nathaniel to put a stop to it.

"Yeah, you see? That's what I'm thinking. She and I could do great things together. Some of them including handcuffs." Castiel grinned, before gesturing to Amber. "I mean, I could go with her, but how fun would that be? For all the feathers and claws on her idiot minion with the bad make up job over there, Amber's the biggest harpy bitch in Sweet Amoris. I don't want that. I want a woman with some personality."

As was normal for when Castiel decided not to pull his punches, the sound of several _oohs_ filled the room.

"Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself!" Crystal shouted, throwing Alicia's notebook at his head.

How the hell could he say such things in public without the slightest cringe? Frowning at him, she did her best to ignore the deep blush on her face, which inevitably drew the attention of most of the class. Amber had blushed as well, though it wasn't out of shyness but anger. Castiel had just made a fool of her in front of the entire class. But that was how things went if she was in love with a demon. Castiel cackled as he caught the notebook and gently tossed it back to Alicia. As was the usual, he wasn't paying any attention to Amber now, right after burning her. He'd honestly never had so much fun or laughter in his life in a single day... it seemed that Crystal would be a welcome change to Sweet Amoris, even if only for him and Alicia. Chuckling as she caught the notebook, Alicia wrapped an arm around Crystal's shoulders.

"You two are gonna end up dating... mark my words. You already behave like a couple."

"Who'd wanna date that perverted jerk?" Crystal growled. "I'd rather die a virgin than date a guy like him!"

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Alicia gave up for the moment... but that didn't mean she wouldn't ask Leigh to work his magic and help her get her cousin to date Castiel. Castiel sat now, sliding his hands behind his own head.

"Ey, there's nothing wrong with being a pervert. Any pervert worthy of being called one, knows how to please a woman."

Just as he'd said that, Leigh returned, standing at the threshold for a moment as he roughly rubbed his own jaw line, his eyes dulled and unlit in his current train of thought as he moved back to his seat. A bit startled by Leigh's appearance, Crystal moved to her feet to let him sit down, reluctantly making her way back to Castiel's side since the break was almost over.

"Pleasuring a woman isn't everything that's worth the while in a relationship. I want something else from a man, before pleasure."

Why the hell was she even telling him that? It wasn't as if she wanted to date him and was trying to let him know what she would have liked from him... was it? With a concerned gaze, Alicia settled a hand onto Leigh's arm, lowering her voice to the point where only he would hear her.

"What happened? Is Nathaniel alright?"

"Well... what do you want, then?"

Castiel seemed to have been listening, albeit with that usual, dark smile. Leigh, who had sat down by now, gently pulled Alicia as close as was comfortable for her, due to the desks.

"He was negotiating with me... he said that, if it came to violence, he wanted me to protect Amber with a barrier. He was willing to give his life to me in her stead, as payment for that protection."

* * *

So it seems that Castiel thinks Crystal is fun to have around... which is good, right? Considering he's a demon, though, that might be debatable. Still, look forward to the next chapter... who knows what else will happen? ;D


	23. Knowing the demon

Sooo, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Exam session and all that =_= You don't wanna know... anyway, enjoy :D

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**22. Knowing the demon**

"I guess he doesn't really trust me when I vouch for Crystal, like he said he does. Well if you're not around, it's not your fault if she gets hurt."

It somewhat irked her, but Nathaniel didn't know Crystal like she did so she couldn't really blame him for wanting to protect his sister. Arching a brow at the fact that he'd actually listened when she talked, Crystal now finally turned to look at Castiel.

"Love... though I'm sure that's not something you can give me, so we're all good." she stated on a mock-cheerful tone, with a somewhat sarcastic smirk.

"No... when he says something, he means it. He doesn't operate the way I do. I've known him long enough to say that. I think he expects Amber to repeat what she did with you, when she went on the offensive."

Indeed, it was undeniable, considering it had happened in his very own store. The only thing that had kept it from escalating, he knew to be certain, was the fact that he would have kicked all three of their asses and banned them from his store. Castiel elevated his brow toward Crystal, then. Love... the human race threw it around as if it were so easy, and to them, it may have been. But, when it came to a demon, it took a voluntary push.

"What makes you say that?"

He'd play it cool, for now.

"I see..."

It occurred to her that neither she nor Crystal had yet revealed what powers the girl possessed, but Alicia would let her show them herself. Blinking at that, Crystal pondered for a moment, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're quite interested in this, for a demon. Shouldn't you be all about hate and vices and stuff like that?"

What was he playing at now?

"Should I be like that? Leigh and I are what people call creatures of the night. He should be the same way I should, and to look at him, you'd think he was. There's more to him, so why can't there be more to me?"

He enjoyed a mind game every now and then, but in that one, at least to Castiel, there seemed to be something at stake... not that that was revealed in his tone, which was as casual as ever.

"Ah, so you just want to be... in trend, right? Well, I'll give a simple answer that even you can understand. If you have love, you don't really need anything else."

It was true, she'd began stating that with the intention to be sarcastic, but somehow she found that she couldn't take up a mocking tone when she talked about love. It irked her that she'd used her natural tone with Castiel, since he didn't deserve that in her opinion, but what was done was done now.

"Love, eh? Well, I wasn't exactly raised to know about it. Maybe you could teach me."

His tone was neutral, in regards to that. Indeed, when demons mated, it wasn't for love. When a female met a male she liked, she turned away and bent over for him. When a male found a female that he liked... he bent her over, took what he wanted and left, regardless of what she thought about it. Then she left, and a year or two later a new demon was born of it. Then again, that wasn't the only way demons were born. Some were born of lingering sentiments that simply condensed into demonic energy until it gained sentience, then created or possessed its own flesh. Staring at him, Crystal once more cursed her own blood that now insisted on rushing into her cheeks.

"W... well... I can't... I mean... I'm not in love with you..."

Biting her tongue to render herself silent from that stuttering session, she pondered for a moment before she finally regained the grasp on her voice.

"Love isn't taught by anyone... it just shows up at some point between two people. It's more instinct than anything else."

Castiel felt a grin spreading across his countenance when he saw her blush. Though he listened to her, his response wasn't really relevant... or perhaps it was?

"You know... you're cute when you blush and get nervous like that."

Maybe that had been a bit sadistic of him to say, but it was how he felt. You could take the demon out of Hell, but taking the Hell out of the demon was just impossible.

"Don't make me smack you, pervert." she growled, though her cheeks did turn a deeper red at that. "So how did you end up here anyway? Did you... run away from Hell?"

The last part had been a bit on the jesting side, merely due to how it sounded. But in all honesty all she wanted was to change the subject and steer it away from herself.

"Eh? Fuck that. I wasn't being a pervert. That time, anyway."

When she moved on to questioning him, Castiel gave her a shrug.

"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way. Took me nearly a century, but I clawed my way out. Don't ask how long ago it was... I don't remember."

It wasn't as if time could be significant to a demon. They were basically the equivalent of an angel, in terms of longevity. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Crystal now leaned toward him until the tip of her nose almost touched his, whilst she stared him down.

"Eeeh? You were actually being... nice?" she smirked.

She imagined he wouldn't really like that word, but that had been her intention all along. If he was going to torture and piss her off any chance he got, she could do the same to him. Castiel locked gazes with her for a moment, his eyes gaining a thoughtful quality.

"Huh... well, damn. Maybe I was. You sound like you liked it, though."

He was unyielding in his current state of... awkward settlement. He was at ease, but at the same time, not. It was the only way he could really think to describe it. But, she had a cute face to go with that rocking body; something he'd noticed, now that it was really right in front of him. Huffing lightly in his face, she finally settled back onto her seat when the bell rang.

"Maybe I did like it... but I guess you'll never know, pervert." she grinned in jest.

She had a feeling that the word _pervert_ would become his nickname, at least from her part, in the near future. Or maybe she'd find a cute one, just to piss him off whenever she opened her mouth. She would decide that after seeing how he behaved over the following weeks.

"Well, if you ever want to see how this pervert treats a woman, come to my room. I think I'd do you for free."

Castiel then stood up and strolled out of the classroom, while Leigh observed Alicia's face. He didn't do anything, nor did his expression really go through any sort of changes.

"But I wouldn't do you, no matter what." she retorted just before he left.

Smiling lovingly, Alicia now leaned up to kiss Leigh's cheek, briefly trailing a hand through his hair in the process.

"It'll be alright..." she said softly.

* * *

Well it looks like Crystal is getting along just peachy fine with our redhead demon, no? ;) I hope it makes you wonder what'll be next. R&R please and look forward to the next chapter, as always :D


	24. New couple

Well, I'm too lazy to make any comments, so I'll just let you enjoy the story :)

P.S. Every _My Candy Love_ character belongs to Beemoov Games Network. :)

* * *

**23. New couple**

Before anyone had really noticed, the school had gained a celebratory air. There was just one week left until the much expected Christmas party, and almost every guy was frantically looking for a date to take to the party... when they weren't busy either trying to avoid getting under or trying to get under the mistletoe with a particular girl. Lulu had intently decorated a lot of places in the school with that mischievous little plant, and now she had quite a lot of fun whenever she walked the corridors. Crystal hadn't accepted any date proposal so far, nor was she interested in accepting any. All the guys who'd asked her to be their date, aside from Ken, seemed to be total idiots anyway. She'd refused Ken simply because he was a werewolf, and because she did have her own pride in regards to dating.

That day she was talking to Alicia and Leigh on the corridor, having not even noticed that they were standing beneath a bunch of mistletoe. Not that she cared anyway, and Alicia had already gone through the kissing game with Leigh, so she wasn't really interested in that either. Leigh grinned and leaned over, kissing Alicia's forehead as he wrapped one arm around her, continuing to face Crystal, since they were in the midst of a conversation.

"So... Crystal. You've not found a date for the Christmas party? That's such a shame... you're too charming not to have a date."

Did he celebrate such a holiday? Not at all. Then, his eyes turned away, slightly gleaming at something he'd seen. Only seconds later, Castiel had crossed the girl's field of view, leaning over and softly meeting her at the lips with his own. After that mild greeting, the red head went on his way. She'd tasted... sweet. By then, Leigh was beaming, but said nothing.

"I don't want to date anyone, they all look like idiots... and the only ones who look smart enough, already have dates or don't want a date. So why bother anyway...?"

Her voice was abruptly cut off by Castiel's act, however. Startled at the demon's sudden appearance, Alicia slightly blushed and cleared her throat, but said nothing. Not that she dared with the utterly stunned look on Crystal's almost magenta face. Scowling, despite the deep blush, she turned around with a quite graceful movement, though that was the last thought in her head.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, you damn pervert?!" she yelled after him.

Why the hell didn't she have a rock to throw at his head? They should decorate the corridors with rocks from now on.

"Mistletoe."

Castiel then pointed up, before placing his hands behind his head. Then he turned a corner, disappearing beyond it, leaving the two girls and a darkly grinning male vampire. Had the two planned that? Only they would ever know. Clenching her fist, Crystal finally gave in and stopped caring if anyone saw what powers she had. Pointing her index finger at the mistletoe above their heads, she tore it from the knot holding it to the ceiling, shooting it like a bullet around the corner into the back of Castiel's head.

"Ah, he finally got you to use your powers." Alicia chuckled.

Crystal's glare, however, rendered her silent, while the dark haired girl now stomped off to go relax in the garden. Of course, it would miss; Castiel had gone well on his way before she could've hit him. Leigh raised a black brow at the girl's glare, though he knew she wouldn't harm Alicia. Truth be told, however, had any other girl looked that way at Alicia in his presence, he would have slashed her to bits with his magic, then blown apart the chunks with an explosion. Crystal's relationship with Alicia kept him from doing so, but it offered him a guarantee that she wouldn't unleash her rage where it didn't need to be aimed, too. Slightly shrugging, he turned Alicia toward him and firmly touched their lips together. He didn't care who saw, or what they thought of it... she was his, and he had no care for egos bruised by that.

Blinking at that, the girl almost instantly turned about as red as her cousin had just moments before. Still she made no attempt to pull back or to stop him, instead merely relaxing in his embrace. By now she'd gotten used to Leigh showing his affection for her in public, thus the wave of whispers that action stirred around them didn't bother her anymore... she quite enjoyed it, actually. Softly rubbing her left shoulder blade, Leigh broke their kiss and raised her high into the air, her sides in his hands as he whispered.

"Are you thirsty?"

Now that he had sired her, he asked that question often. While physical and mental training would increase her powers, so would drinking his blood which he all too eagerly offered. Setting her arms on his shoulders, Alicia smiled and nodded.

"But... not here, you naughty vampire."

It wasn't the act itself that she didn't want to do publicly, but the fact that usually they both got aroused from it, and she didn't quite fancy the thought of tearing his clothes off in front of all those students, to have her way with him. By now, Duran was crouching in the garden, holding a rabbit in the crook of his arm, with its face against his bicep. That was the way that Jade had taught him to hold the animal... he'd also told him to be extremely gentle, which he was using as training. Even still, he awaited the female ghost he had asked to meet him there, since he planned to ask her out to the party, as well as tell her something. He'd made more progress with time, though there was still that wild light in his eyes. His darker urges would most likely never fully go away, but he felt more pacified, those days... yet, in all of those days, he found himself thinking more and more about her.

It wasn't too long before Rosa showed up, twirling a flower in between her fingers. She'd began spending more and more time with Duran lately, though it was always to either help him study or to help him become a normal student. Despite the fact that they were still friends, she'd also started smiling more than usual. Seeing him with the little animal, her smile took on a warmer shade. It seemed Jade had gotten well over his fear of Duran and was putting forth his best efforts to help the man develop his elfish traits. Seeing her, Duran eased his way onto his seat, leaning forward and placing down the small lagomorph. Lifting its head, its nose twitched before it hopped off. Lightly patting the ground beside him, the man gave Rosalia a smile.

"There are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about..."

Tilting her head with a curious gleam in her eyes, the girl now moved to her knees next to him.

"What is it?" she smiled, placing the flower behind his ear.

It actually made him look quite... cute. He did seem, however, serious about whatever he was planning to tell her, even if his features wouldn't show it due to the curving of his lips. Duran's lips didn't move for a moment, as he contemplated... just how careful would he have to be, to avoid offending her? Perhaps the shortest, blunt approach would do. The more he said, the more he ran the risk of causing her to misunderstand his intentions.

"First... I was wondering if you would go with me to the Christmas party."

Blinking at that, the girl lowered her gaze whilst her cheeks turned a pale shade of red. Was he actually asking her out? She wouldn't deny that she had wondered what it would be like to date him, but for that to really happen... still, she felt her head moving in a nod before she'd even fully realized what she was doing. But now that her body had given him a positive answer, she couldn't really say _no_ anymore.

"Y... yeah... I'd like that." she said shyly.

Slightly smiling in reply to her soft voice, Duran placed his tremendous hands on his own knees as the heat rose in his features, reddening his face.

"I'm glad... but, there's something else. It's... I think my feelings for you have changed. It's something... stronger than friendship. How do you... feel about that?"

When he'd just finished saying it, he inwardly praised himself for having the courage to do so. He'd thought he would freeze up and be unable to proceed. Raising her gaze to him, Rosa's features now finally turned a deep red.

"I... don't know. It... it makes me happy to hear that... for some reason."

Maybe her own feelings for him had evolved to something more than friendship. Well, it was worth a try.

"I guess... I kinda feel the same."

It had been so long since she'd felt so flustered in front of a guy, that she'd almost forgotten how nice that feeling was. He had successfully restrained a grin, remaining just as he was at that moment. He didn't really know what to say then, and chose to speak no words. Instead, Duran's hand drifted to hers, gingerly gripping it. Truly, he was starting to understand just how great his strength was, and as such, knew how little of it to use when he wasn't fighting or exercising. Shyly smiling at that, Rosa briefly looked to him before lowering her gaze again, though that time she settled it onto their joint hands. Gradually she gained some courage, sliding her thumb against his skin. Her hand seemed so small compared to his that she felt like a child yet it wasn't such a bad feeling.

"How do you feel?"

It had been two days since Lulu had cast that spell on him, and while outwardly he hadn't shown much change, since he'd already been improving a lot, maybe he felt the change inwardly.

"At peace... there are times that my demonic side goes completely silent, though it used to scream in my head all the time. But, I never gave in. As long as I've been here at Sweet Amoris, I've never taken a life."

Not that he hadn't come close. When he'd punched Amber into a locker and dented it as per Leigh's request before, he had so strongly wanted to just grab her by the arms and tear them off, then feed her own blood and muscle to her.

"Good... I don't want you to do that from now on either. Not even if Leigh asks you to."

Though she'd grown serious at that statement, her gaze and overall features kept a warm shade to them. And even if she didn't yet make any attempt at moving closer or leaning to him, she didn't let go of his hand either. It was actually a quite comfortable feeling to know she had a boyfriend again.

"I have always refused to kill for him... that will not change. He no longer asks it of me, anyway."

The motions of his smooth palm caused his skin to slide against hers as he spoke. He wouldn't tell the girl how many times Leigh had requested a slaying from him. Duran actually couldn't remember the number of incidents in which that had happened, anymore...

* * *

Well it looks like Duran and Rosa are finally starting to show some of those pent-up feelings, eh? Do you think they'll get better as time goes by? R&R, as always, and stay tuned for the next episode ;D


End file.
